


You & Me

by striker08



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striker08/pseuds/striker08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is 21 years old. She finished her undergrad degree a semester early and was not quite sure what was next. She decided to become a substitute teacher while she figured it out. Polis High was in need of a substitute for the remainder of the year due to a teacher going out on maternity leave. Lexa got the job. There she meets a student who she just can't figure out, which intrigues her.<br/>Clarke Griffin is a senior at Polis High. Her father died 5 months ago and her mother abandoned her. She is now looking after her 12 year old brother, but they are barely getting by. She must keep her home life a secret so they can stay together. However, a certain Miss Woods shows up and starts asking questions. Clarke doesn't know how much longer she can keep lying to the woman. The brunette may think she is helping, but she is really just making things a lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don't really care for teacher/student AUs, but this one has been stuck in my head for a while. I decided to post a short first chapter to see if anyone else was interested in this story.   
> P.s. I made their ages close together in case anyone was uncomfortable and it is accurate. You just need a Bachelors degree to become a substitute teacher. If anything is inaccurate I hope you can forgive me and look past it for the sake of the fan fiction.

Lexa is 21 years old. She finished up her Bachelors degree a semester early and hasn’t quite figured out what the next step is. She thought that maybe teaching would be something she would enjoy. That is how she ended up being a substitute teacher. She got lucky when a long-term substitute teaching spot became available. She had done a few substitute-teaching jobs and the principle’s seemed to really like her work. So when one of the teachers at Polis High went on maternity leave, Lexa was offered the job. She was coming in two months late on the new school year, so she would have to figure things out and fast. It should be simple, she was well known for her routines and strict schedules. Her student’s usually listen to her, so she hopes this year would go just as smoothly.

 

Her cousin Anya decided to take her out for a drink to celebrate. After a long protest, she finally gave in to have one drink with her. They made their way to a small, low-key bar that she has never been to. She sat at the counter and her eyes caught sight of a beautiful blonde in front of her with piercing blue eyes.

 

“What can I get for you ladies?” the blonde asked, stopping in front of the two.

Lexa was mesmerized by the smile that took place on the girl’s face. It wasn’t a full-blown smile, but rather a polite kind one that Lexa was grateful for. If it was a full blown smile she wouldn’t have been able to function.

 

Anya got the impression that Lexa was not going to be giving the order any time soon so she took over. “Two whiskeys on the rocks please.”

 

“You got it.” The blonde stated before placing two cups in front of them and pouring their drinks. “It’s kind of busy tonight so just flag me down to let me know if there is anything else I can get you. Have a great night ladies.” And just like that the blonde was off to cater to the remaining customers.

 

Anya turned to Lexa, “What was that about?”

 

“What was what about?” she asks feigning innocence.

 

“You going all quiet on me when she came to take our order.” Anya said as if it were obvious.

 

“Nothing, let’s just get back to our drinks and you can give me more advice to prepare me for tomorrow.” With that Lexa stole one last glance over to the blonde before putting her out of her mind.

 

//

 

“Good Morning class. I am Miss Woods and I will be your teacher for the remainder of this psychology course. For the purpose of my first time in this class with you folks, I will take roll to get to know your names.”

 

“Hey our new teacher is way hotter than the last!” Raven smiled.

“Don’t even think about it Rae!” Octavia warned.

“Hey calm down, I just was stating a fact, don’t you agree she’s hot Clarke?” The brunettes turned their attention to their friend who did not hear a word they said because she was fast asleep with her head down on her desk.

 

They both gave each other a look of concern.

“She worked last night and I heard it was busy so she must have not gotten a lot of sleep last night” Octavia pointed out.

“I don’t know how she can work so much and still pass her classes. It’s our senior year, I wish she could just relax.” Raven sighed.

“We both know she can’t do that.” Octavia stated with a soft gaze towards the blonde.

“I know, but we will figure something out.” Raven said determined.

 

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” Lexa spoke as she called out roll.

 

No response.

 

Raven elbowed Clarke to try to get her to wake up to respond to roll call, but she may have done it a little too hard when it sent Clarke tumbling out of her seat landing straight on her butt.

 

“WHAT THE HECK RAE” She yelled before she realized all eyes were on her.

 

“Roll call” Raven shrugged while giving her an apologetic look.

 

Lexa could not see what had happened. She heard a loud noise and next thing she knew a student is on the ground. She saw that the desk was the one where a student was sleeping when she walked in. Unfortunately, the desk was blocking the student so she could not see them.

 

“Are you going to sit on the ground all day, Miss…” Lexa trailed off so that the woman would get the hint to state her name.

 

“Griffin”

 

Lexa heard as she came face to face with the girl from the bar. Her eyes grew bigger and she had to restrain her jaw from dropping to the floor. She could not let her student’s see her surprise so she quickly schooled her features and went on with roll. _‘The woman from the bar, well the girl from the bar is my student? How is she even working there? She is underage. OH my gosh! I checked out one of my students. Actually no, I didn’t I just appreciated her beauty for 3 seconds, that is all’_

//

 

“Griffin” Clarke stated as she got up off the ground. She locked onto a green-eyed brunette. Clarke was mentally kicking herself. This woman was the one from the bar. _‘Shit she must be the new substitute teacher and she saw me working at the bar! No …no..no..no..no’_

She started hitting her head lightly on the table.

 

“Clarke? What’s wrong?” Octavia asked concern evident in her voice.

 

“Our new teacher was at the bar last night. She saw me working!” Clarke whispered to her friends.

 

“Shit! Uhm maybe she got drunk and forgot? We’ll figure something out Clarke!” Octavia tried comforting her.

 

“Thanks O, but I only served them one drink so I’m pretty sure I’m screwed.” Clarke sighed, but inside she was screaming.

 

She usually did well in her classes or as well as she could. She needed to. Her father died 5 months ago. The house they lived in reminded her mom of their father so they rented an apartment instead. Soon her mother could not handle seeing her daughter and son everyday. They reminded her of him too much or that’s what the letter said. It has been three months and still no word from her. Clarke thought it would be just a passing thing, her mom would come back home, but each day a little bit of her hope died. She hasn’t told anyone except her friends. She could not let the word get out or they would take her and her younger brother away. Most days were lonely, so some nights she would spend at Raven’s or Octavia’s, but not a lot. She didn’t want their parents getting suspicious. So they all kept her secret and did everything they could to help.

Clarke would keep up her grades so that she could graduate and have legal guardianship of her 12-year-old brother. She also worked a lot to make money for food and supplies. They were just barely getting by, but so far they were surviving. She didn’t have a chance to properly mourn her father’s death because she had to always stay focused on her and Aden’s survival. Some days if she stopped to think about it she would get overwhelmed, thankfully most days she did not have the energy or time to do so. All the teachers here knew about her father’s death and therefore, let her just be. She hated their pity, but it got them off her back for the most part. She just hopes that the woman in front of her doesn’t decide to do something rash like call the police on her for being underage in a bar. It took everything in her to focus on the topic being discussed and not what laid ahead for her after the bell.

 

//

The students seemed to test her to see what kind of teacher she was. Most substitute teachers can be pushovers or not even care whether or not the students show up, but not Lexa. A few students made inappropriate comments and she assigned them each an essay to write as well as detention. She used her commanding voice to give them a lesson on maturity and this seemed to get the student’s back into focus. They tested her and she succeeded.

The rest of the class went smoothly. No one interrupted her or the class again. The students took her seriously even though she was young herself.

 

“I need you to purchase this book.” Lexa held up a copy of the book she mentioned. “It will be used for your next few homework assignments as well as projects. It is about $20 dollars, so fairly cheap. I expect it by next class with the first chapter read.”

 

The whole class erupted with a groan.

 

“Shall I make it two chapters?” She lifted an eyebrow in question.

 

The class fell silent.

 

“I thought so.” Lexa stated as the bell rang. Student’s started piling out of her classroom and the one who seemed to be tying to escape the fastest was the blonde.

 

“Miss Griffin, a word.”

 

//

Clarke was just about over the threshold of the door when Miss Woods summoned her. She looked over at her teacher then back at Raven and Octavia. They both shot her a sympathetic look before muttering a “Good luck. We will see you at lunch.”

 

Her friends quickly exited the room. She herself was in no rush for this talk so she slowly turned and made her way over. She was trying to think of a reason to leave, any. She needed to be as far away from this teacher. Just as she reached the desk where Miss Woods was sitting, she took in the woman’s appearance. She had brown hair with waves in them. Her hair seemed to be naturally curly, but she must have straightened it. Her jawline was sharp, but her most prominent feature was those green eyes. A part of her felt comfortable looking into those eyes and another part of her felt scared to death.

 

“I actually have to go..uhm.. to the..library..yah the library right now to ..get something before my next class.” Clarke tried to sound convincing, but failed _‘Stupid..stupid..stupid..the library?’_

Miss Woods was not buying it.

 

“Sit down Miss Griffin.” Lexa said in a stern voice.

 

_‘Well it was worth a shot’_ Clarke thought.

Clarke took a seat on a chair by the desk. She decided it would be best to not make eye contact so she stared at her hands while she fiddled with her fingers.

 

“Miss Griffin…” Lexa started to say, but was cut off.

“Please stop calling me that.” Clarke said in a soft voice with her eyes trained on her hands.

 

“Excuse me?” Lexa said not seeming to understand.

 

“It feels like you’re addressing my mother.” Clarke muttered still soft, but with a little hint of pain in her voice.

 

“Very well, Clarke, Why are you working at a bar? You do realize it is illegal right?”

 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders still refusing to make eye contact. “I need the money and it tips well.” She clearly ignored the second part of the question cuz yes she did know it was illegal, but up until now she did not get caught.

 

“There are many other jobs that you could have. What do you need the money for?”

 

_‘Other jobs don’t let you work till 4 in the morning. Other jobs don’t give you tips that are more than your paycheck. And yes! I know this because I already have another job at the coffee shop because even with the bar job I need more money because WE need the money. Rent isn’t cheap and we can’t even afford the electricity and water bills.’_ Clarke wanted to scream all of this to her teacher, but she knew she couldn’t because most 17 year olds aren’t suppose to have these worries. So instead she had to lie, yet again.

 

“Shoes.” ‘ _Shoes? Really Clarke? That’s the best you could come up with?’_

“Shoes?” Lexa questioned with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Yah, uh I am sorta a shoeaholic and so I need the money to keep up with the latest brands.” Clarke said nonchalantly. She was hoping and praying that the woman would just drop it because she didn’t know how much longer she could keep this up.

 

Lexa pondered on this for a moment. “You were asleep during the beginning of class because I’m assuming you worked late last night. That is unacceptable, I will let it slide this time because I know the reason, but you are to quit the job at the bar. Am I understood?”

 

Clarke finally shot her eyes up at this information. ‘ _No ..shit..no!_ ’ “No! Please! Can we just pretend you never saw me? Please?” Clarke was now pleading.

 

 

“No Clarke! I will not have a student of mine working in a place like that. You think I’m being harsh, but it is for your own good. I am also being very considerate because I could call the cops, but I’m not. Unless you would like me to get your parents or the police involved?”

 

At this Clarke’s eyes widened. She couldn’t afford to get the police involved because they would take her away from her brother, not to mention Bellamy would get in trouble for letting her work there. She couldn’t have her teacher call her parents because she currently had none and the woman would figure it out and call child services. She was defeated.

 

“Fine.” Clarke sighed.

 

Lexa sat there looking at Clarke. Seeming like she wanted to say something more, but didn’t. At that moment Clarke’s stomach growled and the blonde’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Very well, you’re excused. What class do you have next so I can write a note.”

 

“Art.” Clarke stated shortly. She was still very irritated that she had to quit her job because of this teacher.

 

Lexa handed over the note and added, “Maybe you should grab a snack before heading there.”

 

Clarke took the note and nodded. She definitely could not afford to snack. This teacher thinks she’s helping, but little does she know she just made her life so much more complicated.

 

With the note in hand Clarke headed out the door. Both women letting out a long sigh after their first, well technically second, encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and Kudos. I got excited that people were actually interested, so I wrote out another chapter today!  
> Thought about splitting this into two chapters, but then thought "why would I do that? If it's written then just post it. No one will mind." so I hope you don't mind.  
> P.S. Just wanted to get this posted so sorry for any mistakes.

“Hey guys.” Clarke plopped down on her usual table with her friends.

 

“How did the meeting with the commander go?” Raven leaned in and asked.

“The commander? She’s been here all of half a day and she already has a nick name?” Clarke questioned, but she had to admit it was fitting

“Hell yah! When she can keep our class in line that’s impressive!” Raven added.

“Well…” Octavia questioned trying to get back to the important question.

“Well I’m not going to jail, but she is making me quit.” Clarke stated.

“Fuck! That sucks. Does she suspect anything?” Raven spoke.

“I don’t think so.” Clarke said unconvincingly.

“Let’s keep it that way” Octavia added.

Raven pulled out an extra sandwich from her bag and gave it to Clarke while Octavia tossed her a banana. Her two friends always had her back. They knew she wouldn’t be buying school lunch so they always tried to bring a little extra food for Clarke. Clarke would eat half and usually save the other half for Aden in case he was hungry after school. Without her two best friends support she doesn’t know if she would be able to do this. Monty and Jasper came over and sat down, then soon she was joined by more of her friends. At lunch it was her time to surround herself with friends and pretend she was a normal teenager again.

 

//

 

Lexa entered the Cafeteria and saw that Clarke had just gotten there as well. The girl took a seat next to the other girls from class this morning, Reyes and Blake. She noticed they both handed her food from their bag. She found this strange, but did not dwell on it. Soon the blonde was laughing at something a scrawny boy with goggles said. It was a laugh that automatically brought a smile to Lexa’s face and she had no idea why. Some people just have a certain brightness about them, in their smile or their laugh that just elicits happiness.

 

Lexa spotted Echo. Echo was a close friend of Anyas so the three of them hung out on occasion. She took her lunch and sat next to her fellow coworker.

“Hey Echo” Lexa smiled as she took out her salad.

“Hey there Lexa, How was your first day? You made quite the impression on the kids.”

“There were a few bumps, but everything went smoothly.”

“Haha Glad to hear it. So what did Griffin do this time? Or shall I say Reyes and Blake?”

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well Griffin came Late to my class today with a note from you. Reyes and Blake would always get into some kind of mischief in class and Griffin would step in and take the fall for them. Those three are a handful if you have them in a class at once, but I got to hand it to them, they are fiercely loyal. I am surprised though it’s been a long time since she has gotten into any trouble.”

Echo took a bite from her sandwich, ”She got into a lot of trouble right after the incident and wouldn’t show up to class half the time, which the teachers understood but suddenly she shows up everyday and is a near perfect student. “

 

Lexa took in all this information being said to her. She could tell the three girls were close. It was obvious in all their interactions. For the most part they hadn’t disturbed her class besides for the falling off the desk bit. What caught her attention most was the mention of an incident. What was this incident she talked about to cause the girl to rebel against the world and then make a complete 180.

 

Just when Lexa was about to ask what happened the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. Clarke seemed to be complicated and Lexa couldn’t seem to figure her out.

 

“Anyway, I’ll see you Later! Bye Lexa.”

 

“Bye Echo! See you later.”

 

//

It was finally the end of the school day and Clarke couldn’t have been happier. After the morning she had she just wanted to put her head down in a pillow to scream and then take a very long nap.

Clarke told Octavia bye as the brunette headed off to soccer practice. She then walked Raven to the tech room.

 

“Octavia and I are going to pick up that stupid Psych book tonight for the commander’s class tomorrow. Want us to pick you up a copy?” Raven asked.

Clarke had completely forgotten about the book. She didn’t have spare money to spend, but she also didn’t want her friends to pay for it. Octavia and Raven were both trying to save up their money to get a place together after graduation. Clarke was not going to get in the way with that, they needed the money just as much as she did.

“Thanks Rae, but I’ll be okay. Which reminds me I need to look for another job tonight.” She groaned.

“Good luck, I will keep a look out for one and I’ll ask my boss if there are any openings.”

“Thanks Raven what Would I do without you” Clarke said exaggeratedly as she batted her eyelashes at her friend.

“Yah yah I’m the best. Tell me something I don’t know” Raven smirked. “Tell the squirt I said hi.”

“Will do! See you tomorrow.”

Clarke grabbed her skateboard, her only means of transportation, and headed to the middle school a block away.

 

She made it just as the middle school bell rang and a flow of students exited the buildings. Her eyes scanned the kids until it landed on the familiar blonde hair boy. His face lit up when he saw Clarke.

 

“Clarke!” He waved as he dropped his skateboard and kicked off the floor, rolling his way toward her.

 

“Hey Budd, how was your day?”

 

He just shrugged “Fine.”

 

“Stayed out of trouble right?” Clarke asked, she knew the answer, but she still had to be sure. She didn’t need any parent teacher conferences anytime soon.

 

“Hah! Always.” He said with a cheeky smile.

 

“Good! Now let’s get going.” She tossed him the other half of her sandwich from lunch.

 

“Clarke! You gave me money for lunch already, you don’t need to give me your lunch too. You should eat it.”

“Nah I’m not hungry, besides you’re a growing boy I think you need the food more than I do.” She said with a reassuring smile.

 

“Thanks Clarke” Aden said as he engulfed her in a hug.

 

“No problem kid” she said as she returned the hug. “Lets get home so we can get some homework done while there is still light in the apartment.”

 

They both kicked off on their skateboards as they headed to the apartment.

 

//

The school bell rang and everyone seemed to be in their seats except for the blonde. The teacher rolled her eyes because of course she would ditch her class. She thought she made it perfectly clear yesterday that she did not tolerate tardiness or other types of irresponsibleness. She looked at the two friends who were usually stuck to her hip, but what she saw confused her. The two girls were exchanging very worried looks at each other as they whispered. Lexa did not have time to dwell on it though because she had a class to start.

"Good Morning Class. If you could please turn to page 30 in your books so we can get started"

The door to the classroom door creaked open and it was the missing blonde. She was wearing an oversized hoodie with the hood covering most of her face. Her blonde locks still cascaded over her shoulders giving away her identity. No one seemed to notice her sneak in except Reyes and Blake and of course Lexa. Lexa Was torn. Does she call the girl out on her tardiness or does she confront her yet again after class. She decided since the class was quiet reading she would not want to disturb them based on one person, so she tried instead to give the girl a stern look, but the girl did not look up at her. She kept her head down staring at the desk. Reyes and Blake looked like they wanted to kill someone. Both of them had their fists on their table while their knuckles were white. She could see both their jaws were clenched as they tried to control their anger. Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _What the heck is going on?_ She then saw one of the girls lean over, place a hand on the blonde's shoulder and say something with a smile. She assumed it was some kind of joke because then she heard the blonde chuckle. _I guess everything is okay._

 

She carried on her class talking about the chapter they had to read. She then pulled out a pop quiz and the entire class groaned. If they didn't hate her already then they must now, but she didn’t care. She was serious about this job and teaching the students to always be prepared. As she started passing out the papers her eyes roamed to where Clarke was again. She saw Raven pass her the book that was on her desk and the girl started flipping through the pages quickly trying to read it. Now Lexa was annoyed. She shows up late and she didn't have a book or read it. She was definitely being irresponsible _. It was only a short chapter to read!_

 

She got to the section of the girls to hand out their papers. Once she got to Clarke she cleared her throat, but the girl still did not look up.

"Miss Griffin"

If Clarke could not be responsible enough and respect her classroom rules then she shouldn't respect the fact that she did not want to be addressed by “Miss Griffin”. This seemed to get the girls attention because she saw the girls shoulders tense up as she made a fist.

"Please see me after class. And take off that hood while taking the test."

Everyone in the class was taking their test and not paying much attention to them. Lexa stood there with the girl's test in her hand waiting for her to obey orders before giving it to her. The girl sighed and took off her hood. Lexa's breath hitched as she took in the sight. The girls lip was split and her cheek looked bruised. Lexa felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Just the thought of the girl being hurt did not sit right with her. She could not cause a scene and would have to ask the girl about it later. Reyes and Blake seemed to look up at the girl, both girls’ knuckles turning white again, but they shot her a reassuring smile. Something was definitely up Lexa thought.

 

Once the tests were turned in Miss Woods told them to look through their homework assignment in case they had any questions.

 

"Clarke again? I thought you stopped?" Octavia asked concerned for her friend.

Clarke just shrugged. “I needed the money especially since the commander made me quit my job.” 

"You really need to stop doing that. One of these days those guys will hurt you way worse."

"I don't think I have a choice" She sighed. "I know you guys are worried, but it's okay. I can handle it."

Clarke was really good at pool. Like really good. Whenever she needed some fast cash she would go to a part in town where there were multiple bars. She would pretend to suck at first, then she would make a bet that she could win. They always fell for it, but it was dangerous. The bars she went to were in a sketchy part of town. She hustled guys that were drunk and who she knew would bet big. She almost always won, but the guys were dangerous. They would get mad and aggressive. Sometimes she could make it out of their fast, but other times she wasn't so lucky. They would toss her around, but luckily Clarke could put up a good fight. Her dad taught her how to pack a punch and she was forever grateful. She would fight till she managed to get away. It was dangerous, yes, but it was quick money; totally worth a beating.

"Sorry yah Griff. Not everyone can be as bad ass as you" Rae winked.

 

 The bell rang which Clarke once again dreaded. It meant she would have to meet with the teacher that just seemed to keep making her life difficult.

_Why couldn't she just leave me alone and let me do my own thing like most of the teachers in this school._

The students filed out and it left Clarke sitting on her desk in the back of the room. She was still very pissed off that she had to quit her job. She did not even want to approach her teacher. Lexa seemed to sense the tension and decided to make her way over and sit on the desk by the girl.

 

"What happened to your face Clarke? “

"I fell off my skateboard last night." Her answer was short and clipped. She gave it nonchalantly with a shrug.

Lexa scrunched her eyes in thought. She doesn't believe her. There is something more going on, but it was obvious the girl did not want to talk to her.

"Why were you late to my class?" She asked sternly. 

"I missed the bus" Another lie. It's been a while since she has been late to class and she knew she couldn't afford to let it happen again. "May I please leave?"

"No. I noticed you didn't have a book with you today? Maybe you should use some of that shoe money of yours on something more important. You need to learn to prioritize the important things."

Clarke was outraged. This teacher is lecturing her yet she knew nothing about her life or what really was important was survival not some stupid book, but she did know she couldn't just yell at this woman because she would get in trouble and it would be all down hill from there. So she schooled her features. 

"Maybe I should call your parents to make sure you stay on top of things." Lexa said when she got no response from the girl. 

Clarke snapped her head up quickly. "No. No. that is unnecessary." Obviously this woman hadn't heard what happened to her father since she kept referring to calling her "parents". It was kind of a breath of fresh air, but at the same time it stung knowing he wasn't there and realizing she would have to correct her someday.

"My mom is a doctor. She won't pick up. I'll get the book, I just...need some time."

"Very well. Let's not have any more of these incidents."

Lexa wanted to say more, she needed to say more, she needed to understand, but she figured today was not the day.

"NOW can I leave?" Clarke was getting very impatient. The longer she spent here the less time she had in art. The art room was her safe haven. It's where she could just paint and draw and have no worries. She was free and in control. She could erase the things she didn't like and she could create things that may not exist in reality. She could take her anger out on a canvas with harsh lines and dark paint, or she could paint with bright colors in an attempt to feel a sense of happiness. 

"Yes. Echo right?" She handed the note over.

The blonde stood up to leave and that’s when Lexa noticed the girl had a slight limp. She also noticed the worn out pair of converse on the girl’s feet. For a girl that said she was really into shoes, it really didn't seem like she wore any of those "latest brands."

There was more to this story than she was letting on, especially with the look in her two best friends eyes. She felt an intense need to protect the girl and she had no idea why. It's not like she knew her personally. It was probably a teacher's instinct to help their students. right?

 

//

Clarke was getting very worried. The electric was shut off in her apartment because she could not afford to pay the bill. In two weeks the rent was due which she did not have the money for. She was late to pay the rent twice already. The landlord told them that if they did not pay on time, then they would be evicted. She wanted to just throw a tantrum, whine and complain, but what good would that do? So instead she kept it together to not worry Aden. She felt bad that Aden had to deal with this so young. He constantly asked about their mom and when she would be back. Clarke tries to provide him with the love and support she knew he desperately needed, but it would never be enough. When their dad died, he took a piece of their heart with him. When their mother left so soon after, it shattered whatever remained.

 

Clarke picked Aden up at school like she normally did. She made sure she was ALWAYS on time. If she wasn’t then she would tell him in advance. He always had a huge smile on his face when she showed up. He smiled as if he was always surprised to see her, as if he wasn’t expecting her to be there at all. It broke her heart that Aden might think she would abandon him. She could never and would never. They had each other and that would never change.

 

“HEY CLARKE! “ Aden said as he once again engulfed her in a hug.

“Hey budd, I missed you.” Clarke said as she ruffled his hair. It wasn’t just Aden who needed the reassurance of the other. She honestly missed her younger brother even if she was only away for seven hours. Aden was the reason she hasn’t fallen apart yet. He was her home now and she was his.

“Missed you too! I got an A on my test today!” He said with a proud grin.

“THAT’S AMAZING ADEN!” Clarke beamed. “Guess we should get some burgers for dinner to celebrate” She said with a smirk.

Aden’s eyes grew big “WHAT? How are we going to afford that?” He asked shocked.

“I can take some from last night’s money. You deserve it.”

“Clarke! I rather eat canned ravioli everyday for the rest of my life if that meant you wouldn’t get beaten up.” Aden said as he looked at her bruised face.

“I would do anything for you, you know that. Besides, I rather enjoy those guy’s reactions when a girl beats them at pool.” Clarke said with a teasing smile while elbowing the boy.

Aden just shook his head and laughed. He hated when Clarke got hurt, but he knew there was no stopping her. One day he would find a way to help.

“Hey after dinner I have to go job searching. I will walk you to the library, so you can do your homework and I will be back in a couple hours so we can walk home okay?”

“Why can’t I stay at the apartment?” Aden asked.

“You can’t sit in our apartment in the dark by yourself. The library has lights…and computers.”

At the second part, Aden brightened up. “OKAY! Library it is!”

Clarke knew what he was thinking, “HEY! No computer games until AFTER your homework Mr.! and I’ll be checking it when I get you so no rushing through it okay?”

“Yes ma’am” Aden grinned. He appreciated Clarke’s strictness because he knew she was just protecting him and their secret.

“Now let’s go get those burgers for my math genius!”

They both skated off. Clarke did a few flips off the side walk. Aden still wasn’t as skilled as his sister so he just trailed behind her.

 

//

Aden sat at the library for about an hour before he finished up his work. It was middle school, he didn’t have much. The computers were all taken so he was utterly bored. He remembered seeing a gym across the street when they first arrived, so Aden decided to check it out. He knew he wasn’t suppose to leave the library, he knew Clarke would kill him if she found out, but she said she would be gone for a couple hours and he had nothing else to do. His curiosity got the best of him. He walked through the door of the gym, sneaking past the front desk lady. He reached the first floor and there were a few people on different machines. He wondered what was on the second floor. He opened the door to the stair case and made his way up the flight of stairs. He heard grunting and a loud thud before he reached the door. He opened it slowly and peered inside.

Aden saw two women; a brunette and a lady with dirty blonde hair. They were fighting, but it didn’t seem like they were mad. It was as if they were training. Aden wanted a better view so he snuck into the room and hid behind the pole. The woman had gloves on, but their punches were hard. Aden winced as the brunette hit the other woman in the face. He could not tear his eyes away, he was amazed by how smoothly they moved and how much power was is one punch. He wanted to learn to punch like that so Clarke would not need to protect him and for once he could protect her.

The woman with dirty blonde hair struck the other girl in the stomach and the brunette toppled over to catch her breath. Aden gasped at the hit, without realizing how loud he was. Both women immediately turned around.

 

“What the hell was that?” One of the women said as she looked to where the noise came from.

“I don’t know, but I’m about to find out.” The brunette said.

She made her way to where Aden was. Aden was completely frozen. He heard her feet approaching, but he couldn’t run to the door fast enough, so he tried to make himself as small as possible and closed his eyes. He completely forgot that just because he couldn’t see them that did not mean they couldn’t see him.

 

“It’s a kid!” the brunette yelled back at the other.

Aden opened one eye at being discovered.

The girl was just looking at him with an eye brow up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Aden said as he tried to scurry to the door.

“Wait!” one of the women said.

Aden Slowly turned.

“What were you doing here?”

“I—I just wanted to watch you fight. How do you fight like that?” Aden asked.

“A lot of practice.”

“I’m sorry for intruding, I thought that if I watched you guys I would be able to learn to fight like you.” He said with his head down.

“Sorry kid, but this isn’t a game. Fighting is a serious thing, it takes technique and focus. Why do you need to learn to fight?” She asked with confusion.

Aden still didn’t look up from the ground. “I just thought that if I learned to fight I could protect my sister. I’m her brother, it’s my duty.” He mumbled.

The brunette’s eyes softened. She thought it was sweet that this young boy wanted to protect his family. Probably a younger sister she thought. Big brother’s were always supposed to protect those younger than them.

“We teach a self defense class after schools here, you don’t need to sneak around.”

Aden looked up at the woman and instantly brightened, but his smile faltered. “I don’t have the money.” He said defeated.

The brunette thought for a moment. “One sec.”

She ran the short distance to the other woman. They had a quick discussion before she was back in front of Aden.

“As long as you wanting to learn to fight is for protection only, then you are welcome to come. No charge.” The woman said.

“REALLY!!?” Aden’s eyes widened, but his smile went right across his face. He couldn’t help it and threw himself into the lady, hugging her so tightly.

The woman was caught off guard and tensed, but immediately relaxed and let out a chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes. See you tomorrow.”

“Thank you! Thank you!” Aden said as he ran to the door.

“WAIT!” the woman said, successfully stopping him in his tracks. “What’s your name?”

“Aden.”

“Well Aden, I’m Lexa and that is Anya.” The green-eyed brunette said.

“Nice to meet you! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aden said with a wave and hurried out the door back to the library before Clarke arrived. He was ecstatic that he would finally get to learn to fight, but he had to figure out how he was going to do this. Clarke would never let him learn because she would think it was too dangerous.

 

Not even five minutes later, Clarke came through the door of the library.

“Hey Aden!” Clarke said with a huge smile. “Got your homework done?”

“Sure did! Did you get a job?”

“Sure did!” she said excitedly, but then she frowned. “But it starts an hour after school so you will have to spend some time at the library, while I work, or I can get Raven and Octavia to watch you on some days and Monty and jasper, or…” Clarke was trying to give her brother options because she felt bad he would have to waste time while she’s at work. Her rambling was cut short.

“The library is perfect!” Aden said with a reassuring grin. The library was perfect, it meant he could take classes at the gym with Lexa and Anya. It was as if it was meant to be he thought.

“Great! Let’s go. I still need to do my homework and it’s dark already. Let’s hope the batteries in the flashlight still work.” Clarke said with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapters: (just a quick refresher)  
> Lexa met a blonde bartender which turns out to be her under age student. Clarke is barely getting by as is and now has to quit her job and find another. She makes some money playing pool, but gets some bruises as well. Aden meets Lexa and Anya.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Clarke tries to control her anger and Lexa is still so clueless, yet intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I had to go on a trip for work and didn't have time to write. I wrote this chapter up quickly so that you would have something to read. It may not be the best, but it moves the story along, slowly but surely. Thank you for your patience! and the comments! I read every single comment multiple times before writing a chapter:)  
> P.S. Just to clear things up: in the last chapter I accidentally wrote "Anya" Instead of "Echo" in one line during the lunch scene. Anya is not a teacher in this fic. Sorry for the misunderstanding:/ and thank you to the person who pointed it out to me:)

The blonde seemed to be full of surprises. Lexa had just finished grading their pop quizzes from last class and she would have assumed Clarke would have failed. Obviously, the girl did not have the book yet and she seemed to have just read through the pages while the test was being handed out. Lexa even went as far as waiting until she finished grading the other tests, before writing her grade because she was sure she would find a test that was similar in answers, which would have proven her theory that the girl cheated. Not only did Clarke not fail, she received the best score in the class. She felt bad for judging the girl, but how could she not. She fit the stereotype. The girl was blonde, it seemed like she was popular and liked by many, her mother is a doctor so her family must be well off. Echo stated they would get in trouble in class, surely she thought a girl like Clarke would care nothing about school. Here she held the test in her hand that proved otherwise. _This was only the firs test, there are many more to come, so let’s see just how smart you really are Miss Griffin_. She thought, clearly intrigued by the girl.

 

The door opened and students starting trickling in.

 

Today, Clarke was early as she came in with Reyes and Blake. There were still a few more minutes until the start of class so Lexa sat at the front reading through her emails. She really tried not to ease drop, but in her defense the girls were talking really loud.

 

“C’mon Clarke! It’s been a while since we all went to a party together! Pleaaaaase!” Raven begged.

“You know I want to Rae, but I have to work.” Clarke said disappointedly.

Lexa paid more attention now _‘It better not be her bar job’_ she thought.

“After work! Parties last till morning hours! Please Clarkey!”

“That would work, but you’re forgetting one major thing.” Clarke responded

“He can sleep at a friend’s house or I’m sure Bellamy and him can hang out!” Octavia joined in

“Okay, but only for a couple hours and only if he is fine with staying with Bell.” Clarke concluded which earned very excited screams from the brunettes.

 

Lexa internally rolled her eyes. She always found it annoying when girls were too clingy with their boyfriend or when they let their boyfriend tell them what they can and can’t do. If the girl wanted to hang out with her friends it shouldn’t be this big of a deal, even if it was a party.

 

Every time Lexa found herself thinking Clarke was more than just a typical teenager, she would hear things or see things that said otherwise.

 

The bell rang and the class immediately went silent. Lexa smirked at the fact that they respected her and the rules.

“Good morning Class. Take out your books and turn to page 65.” She instructed.

The turning of pages echoed throughout the room.

She glanced over at Clarke and saw that she still had no book. Octavia scooted her desk over so that they would be able to share. Although Lexa admired the way the girls always seemed to have each other’s back, she did not want either of them to get distracted from the material. Lexa grabbed her book and walked it over to where Clarke sat. She placed the book on the desk and blue eyes locked onto green in question. Lexa just turned back around and walked to the front of the room.

 

Today we will start off with a discussion on one of the major debate topics in psychology; Nature vs. Nurture. Do you think it is a person’s genes that make them who they are or is it their environment?

 

The class was separated into two groups: Those who had to argue Nature and those who argued Nurture.

 

Lexa was impressed on the different arguments made, but the one that caught her most attention was the blonde’s. She had a fire in her eyes when she argued. She was passionate and spoke firmly. She did not say, “Your’e wrong!” or make other unnecessary comments. Clarke stood tall and listened to what the opposing member said, then she would state her reasoning. Lexa could tell that Clarke was a natural born leader and she had the potential of being a great one someday. She listened on as Clarke talked further about one’s environment being able to change a person.

 

Lexa knew that no one was right or wrong in this debate, because it was a debate that has been going on since the founding of psychology with no clear answer, but Clarke definitely won this debate. Her points were valid and well thought of. Lexa could listen to Clarke all period and she couldn’t contain the smirk on her face when the opposing member started to stumble on their words.

 

“Well…uhm…that isn’t..i mean.. you can’t…mine just makes more sense.” He whined.

Raven and Octavia both had matching smirks as they high fived their friend. They knew no one stood a chance in an argument against Clarke.

Clarke just gave a slight grin at her obvious victory. The fact that it wasn’t a smug grin showed that the girl was at least humble.

 

Lexa stood tall in the front of her class with her hands clasped behind her back. “I am very pleased with your discussions. You may return to your seats and complete the worksheet I have provided you with on your desks.”

 

“You know, you’re right. The environment must make the person who they are because obviously if it was a person’s genes then you would be smart. I mean your mom is a doctor and your dad an engineer…what happened to you Clarkey?” Ontari taunted as she got closer to the three friends.

 

Ontari was always trying to get a rise out of Clarke ever since Clarke beat her in the run for class president in middle school. It was suppose to be an innocent election, but Ontari didn’t see it that way. So Clarke had to put up with her snide comments every now and then.

 

“Not now Ontari” Clarke sighed as she was too exhausted to keep playing this little game of hers. Octavia and Raven took a step forward with their arms across their chest. They glared at her, daring her to continue.

 

Clarke turned around to walk away from the situation. Before she would stand her ground, but these days she rather remain hidden from any eyes. These days she couldn’t afford to stand out. She had to blend in.

 

“Then again… I guess your dad wasn’t too smart because if he was he would still be here.” Ontari decided to add.

 

Clarke immediately froze. Her entire body became tense as her hands wrapped into fists; her nails piercing into her palms. Blood rushed to her head and she couldn’t think logically. In the second those words left Ontari’s mouth Clarke was spinning around ready to pounce on the girl.

 

It took both Raven and Octavia to hold her back. Ontari just stood there behind the two subduing Clarke.

 

“Clarke! Clarke!” The girls were saying as they tried to get through the daze Clarke seemed to be in.

 

“Clarke! She isn’t worth it. You have so much to lose.” Octavia said which seemed to snap Clarke back.

 

Clarke’s breathing was still erratic as she tried to calm her anger. Her nails now drawing blood.

 

“O’s right, you have a lot to lose” Raven said as she let go of Clarke, “But I don’t” she said as she spun around and connected her fist with Ontari’s face.

 

Ontari, who was not expecting the Latina to throw the punch, let out a squeak as she was thrown into the desk behind her.

 

Octavia had a proud grin on her face, she knew if Raven didn’t hit the girl than she definitely would have. Ontari antics were annoying, but none of them ever threw a punch. Today, however, Ontari crossed the line. If she didn’t know it, then she knew it now.

 

Ontari was clutching her face with a stunned look on her face. She was like a puppy, all bark and no bite.

 

Their attention was brought to the front of the room with a slamming of a book. When they looked up they saw a very pissed off Commander. Miss Wood’s jaw was clenched as she glared at the girls. If looks could kill, then they would all be dead.

 

“EVERYONE IN THEIR SEATS!” she yelled in the most threatening voice.

Everyone seemed to be in shock. The class so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Everyone’s feet were glued to the ground.

“NOW!” she hissed and that’s when the students’ bodies seemed to listen to their brain as they were all seated in a matter of seconds, but not Clarke. She stood there with the same murderous glare as the commander, except her eyes were still trained on Ontari.

 

“GRIFFIN, REYES, BLAKE AND QUEEN! OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!” Lexa pointed to the door and the girls followed. Raven had to grab Clarke’s arm and tug her to move from the spot she was frozen to.

 

Lexa waited for each girl to pass her before she made her way outside the door. She had no clue what the hell was going on. One moment she is answering a student’s question and the next she sees Ontari Queen on the floor, Raven Reyes shaking her hand, Octavia Blake smiling, and Clarke Griffin with the fiercest expression she has seen on anyone. If she were being honest, that look of Clarke’s would even make her uneasy. Right now she had to find out what the hell was going on.

 

“Does someone want to tell me what just took place in MY classroom?” Lexa hissed through clenched teeth.

 

Octavia stepped forward. “This was of my doing. Clarke had nothing to do with this. Can she please go back inside?” Octavia stated as calmly as possible under her teacher’s glare.

 

“No. This was of MY doing. Clarke is innocent in this mess.” Raven stated, stepping next to Octavia.

 

Lexa was caught off guard. She wasn’t expecting them to own up so fast and if Clarke was completely innocent why was she so angry? The girl comes to school sporting fight injuries in disguise of a “skateboarding accident” but here she is in the middle of another fight. Lexa schooled her features and turned to Ontari. “Speak true, was Clarke involved in this?”

 

Ontari who was looking to the ground and keeping her distance from the other two shot her face up. “Are you kidding me? Of course she wa…” She must of caught the death glare the two other girls were throwing her because she gulped before finishing, “..she wasn’t involved.”

 

Lexa thought for a moment. If three of them said she wasn’t involved then she had no evidence otherwise to keep her there.

“Clarke. You may go back inside.” Lexa said, but it fell onto deaf ears because the blonde did not move. She was still in this anger daze. _Why was she so angry?_

 

 

Lexa didn’t know if the girl was being stubborn and purposely ignoring her, but she knew it was something more when the others stepped in.

 

“Clarke.” Both Octavia and Raven turned to her when they realized she wasn’t responding to Lexa. They each grabbed one of her fists and covered it with their hands.

“Breathe Clarke.” They both watched her, but her face did not leave the ground and you could clearly hear her heavy breathing.

 

“Miss Woods Please forgive me for what I’m about to do and you can punish me extra later.” Octavia said before she re-entered the classroom.

 

Lexa was too confused and curious to even stop her. Octavia reemerged with a water bottle and dumped the contents of it on the blonde who snapped her head up quickly. Hair soaked in ice cold water.

 

“WHAT THE FU--- “ Clarke began.

“Welcome back princess” Octavia grinned. “Sorry, but you looked like you needed to cool off” Octavia winked to lighten the mood. She knew what Ontari said hurt Clarke and anger was her way of dealing.

 

“Get inside Griff. The commander is letting you go.” Raven said as she pushed Clarke towards the door to re-enter the room.

 

“But--- “ Clarke didn’t get to finish because the two girls teamed up. One opened the door and the other pushed Clarke inside. Shutting the door before she could protest.

 

Lexa stood there, arms crossed. She still didn’t know what was happening. She cleared her throat to get one of them to talk.

 

“Ontari said some fucked up…errmmm some messed up things and I lost my cool. “ Raven tried to explain.

 

“Queen, what’s your side?” Lexa asked.

 

“She’s CRAZY! She attacked me!”

“No one attacks someone for no reason.” Lexa stated as she waited for Ontari’s response.

“Fine, I said some things, but SHE hit ME!”

“What exactly was said?” Lexa asked the girls, completely intrigued on what caused such a reaction.

“ I just mentioned something of Clarke’s stupid father and she---“ Ontari didn’t finish because a loud growl came from Octavia and Raven as they tried to get to the girl, but Lexa was faster. She held the girls back, one in each arm.

 

The two girls were taken aback by how strong Lexa was.

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

“This will not happen again, am I understood?”

 

“Well if she keeps her mouth shut then we won’t have a problem.” Raven said with her arms crossed.

 

Lexa just shot her a glare, which seemed to convey the message.

 

“Fine.” Raven said and the other girls followed.

 

“Now, as much as I would like to deal with you myself, since there was actual physical contact, I must send you to the principle’s office.”

 

Lexa sent them on their way and re-entered her classroom. Whatever her students were doing, she wouldn’t have known because as soon as she entered all of their bodies shot upright and heads down in their books.

 

“Now Let’s get back to where we left off.”

 

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Each one seemed in a hurry to get out of the class.

 

Lexa let out a groan. The incident seemed to take up the remainder of the class time and because of it, she did not get through all the material she wanted to cover. She made her way to her desk and plopped down on her chair. She looked up when she felt the presence of someone approach her.

 

“It was my fault. Whatever punishment you gave Raven and O, I will gladly do it for them.” Clarke stated as she stood in front of Lexa. Clarke couldn’t let her friends take all the blame. They were just protecting her.

 

Lexa let out a sigh, “It is done Clarke. They are at the principle’s office, there is nothing you can do for them now.”

 

Clarke shoulders slumped.

 

“What happened earlier?” Lexa’s voice unconsciously became softer

 

“I let her get to me. Raven and O are my family, they react when I react.”

 

“Words are just words, Clarke. You shouldn’t let what people say affect you. You know what is the truth and that is all that matters. I’m not sure exactly what happened, but you can’t react rashly to what others say. Your temper may get you into trouble one day if you aren’t careful.”

 

Clarke didn’t say a word. She walked closer to the desk and set the textbook that Lexa had given her on the desk.

 

“Thanks.” She murmured.

Lexa picked it up and held it back out to Clarke. “Keep it until you purchase yours.”

 

Clarke looked at Lexa, but hesitated to take the book.

 

“You won’t be able to complete your work without it.” Lexa explained.

 

Clarke just nodded and accepted the book. Before exiting the door she turned back around. “Do you think a person’s actions dictate who they are?”

 

Lexa wasn’t sure how to answer that. The question caught her by surprise and Clarke’s questioning gaze seared into her. She was searching Lexa and hoping for a specific answer. Lexa wasn’t sure which answer she was looking for. A person’s reasoning behind their actions is what really matters. That is what Lexa realized. There is always a reason behind someone’s actions and she hasn’t quite figured out the reason behind Clarke. She was complicated and intriguing. Strong, yet vulnerable. She was a mixture of things; a puzzle that captivated her. Lexa thought about the question and the best way to answer, but the silence made Clarke speak up first.

 

“Never mind. Forget I asked.” Clarke stated before turning and leaving.

 

Lexa just sat there. Her mind was still on the blonde. It was crazy to think how much this girl has affected her in just a couple of days. The girl reminded her of herself in her younger days, but a lot more outspoken and impulsive. If she wasn’t her teacher, she could see herself actually being friends with the girl. There was something off about Clarke, maybe it’s what Ontari said about her father? This girl was way too protective of her family and friends. _There has to be a reason right?_

 

//

 

“How’s babysitting the teenagers going?” Anya asked as she hit the padding Lexa held up.

 

Lexa just rolled her eyes. “It’s okay. It’s only the first week so I haven’t gotten anywhere just yet.”

 

“Mhhmm, well I did hear you had a fight in your class.”

 

“WHAT? Where did you hear that? And it wasn’t a fight per say. “ Lexa stated as she moved around the ring taking Anya’s hits.

 

“Echo” Anya Shrugged. “She over heard the kids in her class talking. So did you teach those brats a lesson?”

 

“Anya, I’m their teacher. I can’t just jump in and handle them the way you would.”

 

“Well, that sucks. So what did you do?”

 

“I sent them to the principle’s office.” Lexa said not wanting to meet Anya’s gaze.

 

“Man! When did you turn into such a softie” Anya said as she chuckled.

 

“Hello?” They heard, causing both women to look towards the door.

 

“Hello Aden.” Lexa said as she realized who it was.

 

“Hey Kid.” Anya said, “Ready to learn how to kick someone’s ass?”

Aden’s eyes lit up with excitement.

Lexa cleared her throat, “Ready to learn to protect yourself?” Lexa said sending a glare at Anya.

“Rigghhht.” Anya responded with a smirk.

“Yes Ma’am” Aden said as he puffed out his chest.

Lexa let out a small laugh at the sight. “You’re a little younger than the others so Anya will run the class and I’ll work with you on the side.”

Aden just nodded in response, his eyes still sparkling with determination and excitement.

 

After they warmed up Lexa taught Aden the proper way to form a fist and how to punch. “When you punch, you aren’t just using your arms. You want the power to come from your entire body. Put your weight behind it.”

Aden followed along and took in everything Lexa was saying. Lexa let a smile appear. She was satisfied and proud with what they accomplished today. Aden was a quick learner.

 

Lexa held up some cushions for the boy to hit and practice his form. Anya was done teaching the class and the room cleared out. It was just the three of them left.

 

“So what’s your story kid?” Anya asked as she plopped down on the ground next to where the two were training.

“What do you mean?” Aden asked without taking his face away from where his fists connected with the cushion.

“Your story. Like where are you from? Home situation? Why you are here in the middle of the night?” Anya explained.

Lexa watched curiously as the younger boy seemed to tense up and eyes became guarded. The look reminded her of Clarke.

Aden knew Clarke would be pissed off if she knew he was here and if she knew these people were asking questions, but they were strangers. They didn’t know him or his family so maybe he could share a little bit about himself. They didn’t seem like they wanted to take him away or go running to the police to turn them in. They seemed genuinely curious so Aden figured he could open up just a little bit. Then he thought of Clarke again and knew that he better just play it safe. He wouldn’t want to jeopardize what they have. His inner turmoil was cut short when his belly growled loudly.

_Man kids these days are always hungry!_ Lexa thought as she remembered the way Clarke’s belly rumbled on their first official meeting. She shook the thoughts out of her head. Why was everything reminding her of Clarke!

 

“Sorry!” Aden said with flushed cheeks.

 

“Don’t be. You worked hard today. We have some left over pizza in the fridge, help yourself.” Lexa got up and made her way towards the fridge. She opened the box and offered a piece to Aden.

 

Aden jumped up. It had been a while since he had eaten pizza. He grabbed a slice and practically inhaled it. His piece was gone in 30 seconds.

 

Lexa and Anya both looked at him, mouths gaped open.

 

“Woah, Calm down. Chew before you choke!” Anya said and Aden ducked his head down shyly.

 

Lexa chuckled. “Here, how about you have another piece.”

 

Aden smiled and grabbed the piece, just before he took the bite he stopped.

 

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked seeing the boy hesitate.

“Do you think I could take this piece home to my sister?” he finally asked.

“I’ll tell you what, You can take the rest of the box home.” Lexa said as she handed the box over. Aden’s eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

Lexa didn’t think 2 day old pizza sounded too appetizing, but the way the boy was holding it made it seem like he struck gold.

“Th-Thank you.” He said as he hugged Lexa. _Yep this kid was definitely a hugger_ , but she didn’t mind. His hugs were warm and full of appreciation.

“You’re welcome.” Lexa said as she returned the embrace.

“So are your parents picking you up? It’s getting kind of late.” Lexa said checking her watch.

Aden took a step back. “ Oh uhm my sister is when she finishes work, then I’m going to a friends house.” He remembered that Clarke would drop him off with Bellamy so she could go to a party. Aden wanted Clarke to have some fun. She was always working and taking care of him. He figured a few hours with her friends would do her good.

 

He told Lexa and Anya the truth. They were nice people and he didn’t want to lie to them, but he also wasn’t ready to share that it was JUST he and his sister either.

 

“Well we can wait with you till she arrives.” Anya cut in.

 

Lexa smirked at this. She could tell Anya like the kid. Anya didn’t care much for kids, but Aden seemed to have impressed her enough. If Anya befriended you, then she would always have your back.

“NO!” Aden blurted out too quickly. “I mean, I need to go to the library and finish some homework.”

 

“Well, we are headed out too, I just need to lock up the place and we will walk you over. You only had one day of self-defense class, kid. You are in no way prepared, just yet, to protect yourself.”

 

“Okay.” Aden agreed knowing there was no point in arguing. Besides he still had a long time before Clarke arrived. There was no way they would run into each other.

 

They walked Aden into the library and told Aden he was welcomed back at the gym any time.

 

“He’s growing on you isn’t he?” Lexa said as she bumped Anya’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Anya responded.

 

“and you say I’ve gone soft.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is everywhere.

After Lexa and Anya left Aden at the library to do homework, they headed their separate ways. Anya was going to hang out with Echo for the remainder of the night and Lexa just wanted to go home and relax.

 

Unfortunately, she was too tired to cook so she drove to the diner a couple blocks away to grab a quick bite to eat. She walked through the door and slipped into a booth in the corner.

“Good Evening, welcome to Sally’s, my name is Zoe and I’ll be your sever today. What can I get you started with?”

 

“May I have a chicken salad spinach wrap with your soup of the day please.” Lexa handed the menu over to Zoe.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Coming right up.” The girl replied before heading to the kitchen to put her order in. Lexa took the moment to look at the people around her. The diner wasn’t that busy tonight, but there were a few tables filled. Her eyes landed on the waitress coming through the kitchen door with a tray of food. Her blonde hair, blue eyes could not be missed. Lexa’s eyes widened at the coincidence that she sees the girl once again outside of class.

“What are the chances?” she mumbles under her breath.

Lexa just sat there watching as the girl worked. _‘At least she found another job more suitable for her age’_ she thought.

Clarke was weaving through tables and placing food in front of people. She seemed very good at her job, but if she got this job after the bar, then she must be fairly new?

Lexa was mesmerized just watching the girl work; Clarke did not seem to notice her yet.

Lexa thought about leaving because at this point she was kind of feeling like a creepy stalker, but she already placed her order and didn’t want to be rude. Besides, Clarke was serving people on the other half of the diner while Zoe had Lexa’s half. Clarke was so focused, she didn’t even notice the brunette.

 

Clarke finished serving her half of the booths and made her way to the bar stool area. She started reading something quickly and writing on a piece of paper. When the girl picked the book up higher to get a closer look at the words, Lexa was once again caught off guard. Clarke was reading the required book for her psychology class; the very one Lexa had given her. Lexa put the pieces together and realized Clarke must be doing the homework assignment for her class.

 

“Do you need anything else?”

 

Lexa was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice Zoe had placed her food in front of her.

 

“No, thank you.” Lexa replied.

 

Zoe smiled, “Let me know if there is anything else I can get you, Enjoy.” Before she moved away to serve her remaining customers.

 

Lexa started eating her food, but kept glancing up at Clarke who was still doing homework. Lexa was impressed with her. She was working on a Friday night and was doing her homework, but she also remembered the girl’s conversation from earlier. _‘She must be doing it so she can go to that party tonight.’_

 

Just then a group of boys came bursting through the doors and were being obnoxiously loud. They took a seat in the booth closest to Clarke. “Miss we are in need of your service” They called out to Clarke. The blonde closed her books and made her way over to them.

 

“Welcome to Sally’s, my name is Clarke and I’ll be your server.” She said with a forced smile.

 

“Why hello Clarke, my name is Will, but you can call me tonight” he said with a small grin and a wink.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at the immaturity of these boys. She felt bad for the girl having to put up with them. Clarke seemed unfazed though.

 

“What can I get for you guys?” She said with her notepad ready.

 

They raddled off their orders and Clarke went to get their drinks. Lexa really tried to look away, but she kept watching the girl. She was intrigued and everything about this girl just seemed to interest her.

 

Clarke came back with their drinks and placed them in front the boys. “If you need anything else, please let me know.” She said as she turned around, but as she turned the boy grabbed her by her wrist and spun her back around.

 

“What’s the hurry sweet cheeks.” He said as he pulled her hand, rather harshly, to get her sit on his lap, but as he did, Clarkes body hit the table sending the water to spill all over her.

 

Clarke shot off the seat and she looked pissed. Not as pissed off as she did with Ontari, but pissed nonetheless. Lexa tensed at the incident and was ready to go over to those boys to give her a piece of her mind, but within a couple seconds she saw Clarke’s features were schooled as she grabbed a rag and started wiping up the spilled water and she apologized to the boys. That’s right SHE apologized to them.

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for sweetheart, I’m just sorry you weren’t wearing a white t-shirt” the boy said as he high fived his chuckling friends.

 

_‘Okay that is enough, nope nope nope, no one talks to anyone that way’_ Lexa stood up, but then she heard Clarke speak up before her once again.

“You think you are hot shit, but you really aren’t. You think you will get any girl with the way you speak to them? You are wrong. It just makes you look both desperate and pathetic. You are lucky that you got me as your server because I’m going to let it slide, but if you had any one of my co-workers and I heard you talking to them like that, I would not hesitate to kick your ass. Now get your head out of your ass and grow up!” Clarke stated simply as the boys just stared at her wide eyed, not expecting her to talk to them like that.

“Let me tell you something…” a flustered Will started to say, but Clarke wasn’t finished.

“No, let ME tell YOU something. You want respect, you need to earn it. You think the world owes you something, you think that you can get anything you want at the snap of your fingers, but that’s just hopeful thinking. I’m not asking you to be a nice guy, but I am telling you to be a decent human being.”

Clarke went to walk away, but before she did she looked over her shoulder at them, “Oh by the way, you might not want to piss off the people that handle your food.” and Clarke walked off to the back.

 

‘ _Whoa’_ was the only word that came to Lexa’s mind. She sat back down because she never made it past her booth. She looked back over to the group of boys who still sat in silence as they sipped their drinks. _‘I guess Clarke Griffin can handle herself’_ Lexa smiled. That girl had a fire to her.

 

//

 

“Idiots, idiots, idiots.” Clarke mumbled to herself as she walked to the back room to change into another shirt. She worked in a bar before this, so she was use to guys getting a little handsy or inappropriate comments, but it doesn’t mean it still didn’t annoy her.

 

She made her way back to the front and looked at her watch. Ten minutes until her shift ended. She had ten minutes to get her homework done, and then she had to get Aden and take him to Bellamy and then head to the party that Raven and Octavia so desperately wanted her to go to. She was absolutely exhausted from everything. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget this day even happened, especially the part with Ontari.

 

She walked to where she had left her homework and opened up the psychology book. There were a few highlighted areas in which Miss Woods must’ve done. Clarke’s mind started to drift to the very brunette that lend her the book. The woman was so young, yet carried herself with such grace. She was impressed with how much her classmates seemed to behave in her class and how much she was actually learning. Miss Woods was intimidating to say the least, but there was something about her that felt safe. It was a strange feeling and a feeling that made no sense, but it was there and she really didn’t know what to make of it.

 

At times it felt like her teacher hated her, but other times her eyes would come soft and she would do something like, let her borrow her book or give her words of wisdom or other things that made it seem like she cared. And those eyes, those eyes that you could melt in if you looked too long, those eyes that could see right through you and read everything on your mind, those eyes that consumed you. Yes, Clarke hated those eyes because when she looked into them she lost all control of her thoughts. Those eyes were trouble and she would have to avoid those eyes at every cost.

Miss Woods was…. a complication. Her life was complicated enough and now this teacher was adding to it. A complication indeed, but a pretty one, nonetheless.

 

***Beep Beep**

 

Her watch went off, bringing her out of her thoughts. Her shift is officially over.

 

//

“ADEN GRIFFIN. Where did you get that from?” She called out to her brother who was approaching her with a pizza box. _‘I swear I thought this kid would be smarter than to accept things from strangers.’_

 

Aden didn’t think this far ahead. He was so excited about the pizza; he forgot a reasonable excuse as to how he came about said pizza.

 

He never lied to his sister since everything happened with their parents, but this time he figured lying would probably be best. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

“Asher came by the library and said his parents gave him money for pizza and he let me take home the left overs.” Aden said convincingly.

 

Asher was his best friend. They were practically inseparable since kindergarten. Asher was his Raven and O. Aden told Asher all about his home situation after Asher complained about Aden’s denial of sleepovers. Since then Asher was sworn to secrecy. Asher was always at the Griffin household before everything happened, he even developed a little innocent crush on Clarke.

 

Clarke just squinted her eyes deciding whether or not to believe him. She finally let up and relaxed. “I didn’t get to see him all week. I hope he’s staying out of trouble.” Clarke smirked thinking of the mischievous boy. He was always playing pranks on his teachers and would always tell them all about it in an exaggerate way.

 

Aden laughed. “I don’t think he will ever be able to stay out of trouble.”

 

“You’re probably right. So did you eat pizza as your dinner? Cuz I can figure something out if you are still hungry.”

 

Aden shook his head. “No I had more than enough, the rest is for you.” He said as he handed the box to Clarke.

 

“What if you get hungry later? You should keep it for you.”

Aden loved Clarke, but he hated how she ALWAYS put him first. He wanted her to put herself first at times. She was the best sister he could ever ask for and she deserved the world.

 

“I’m pretty sure I ate my body weight in pizza already, any more and I will be sick.” He laughed as he gestured for her to take the box.

 

“Well we don’t need you getting sick.” She laughed and took the box. “Now show me your homework so we can head to Gina’s.”

 

Whenever Aden stayed with Bellamy they stayed at Bellamy’s girlfriend’s house, Gina. Gina lived with her two friends in a small apartment, but it was better than Bellamy’s whom lived in the loft above the bar he owned, with his two friends who acted like it was a frat house.

 

Clarke checked Aden’s homework and ate her slice of pizza. They then skated to Gina’s house, which was thankfully only two miles away. Skating everywhere was draining, but hey at least it kept her fit.

 

Octavia and Raven were already at the apartment waiting for her. Bellamy was going to drive them because he knew his sister would be drinking and refused to have any of them drinking and driving. Bellamy and the two girls got in the car while Clarke went to tell Aden goodnight.

 

“Hey budd, are you sure you are okay with me going to this party?” Clarke asked.

 

Aden knew if he said no then Clarke would stay in a heartbeat, but he was fine staying with Bellamy and Gina. They were always fun to hang out with and let him do his own thing. “Duh! Go be a teenager!” He planted a kiss on her cheek.

 

Clarke just chuckled as she placed a kiss on his cheek as well. “If you need anything call Raven’s or Octavia’s phone and I’ll be back in a flash. Go to bed at a decent time please. Love you, goodnight.”

 

“Love you too, nighty night.”

//

 

As soon as they walked through the door the smell of alcohol and smoke hit them.

 

“Let’s show these people how to party!” Octavia practically yelled at them over the loud music before grabbing both their arms to drag them to the drink cooler.

 

Clarke looked around at her surroundings. The house was completely full of sweaty and drunk teenagers. Partying wasn’t really her scene, not anymore. Maybe at one point she enjoyed it when she hit her rebellion phase, but now she just felt out of place. She felt as if this was a whole lifetime ago. The only reason she agreed to tonight was for the two brunettes who were currently chugging their drink.

 

“Everything okay Griff?” Raven asked.

 

“Yah just a little tired that’s all.” She smiled at her friend.

 

“Well I can fix that.” Raven poured her a shot and Clarke gulped it down. _‘Tequila, definitely tequila.’_

 

The night was fun, she ended up dancing with Raven and Octavia, then challenging them in beer pong, then all three girls found themselves lying in the backyard looking up at the stars.

 

“We’re going to stay friends forever right guys? Nothing can tear us down.” Raven slurred.

“Definitely! I love you guys!” Octavia slurred back.

“Both of you are so dramatic when you’re drunk.” Clarke chuckled.

“We just want to confess our undying love for you Clarkey.” Raven replied.

“Yah! Let us love you!” Octavia said as she rolled over on top of Clarke.

Clarke struggled as the two pinned her down and peppered her face with sloppy kisses.

“OKAY! OKAY! I love you guys too!” She screamed trying to catch her breath.

 

“Hey!” Clarke blurted out as she remembered something, “You guys never told me what the punishment was for hitting Ontari!”

“Oh hahaha I used my charm and got us out of it. No one can resist my Reyes charm.” Raven smirked.

“She promised to install some updates and the latest programs on the principal’s computer so he said he would let it slide this one time.” Octavia said as she elbowed Raven.

“Well my genius mind is still part of my Reyes Charm so it is still the truth.” She whined.

“Thank you, seriously, I owe you.” Clarke said gratefully.

“Stop being ridiculous Clarke! We’re family.”

They were all laughing at something Raven said as their names were being shouted.

Someone was calling for them to play another game of beer pong. Clarke apparently was everyone’s favorite. Her, Raven, and O were the queens at beer pong and just the queens of the party in general. Those three girls were loved by everyone and were always the life of the party. Everyone was surprised to see Clarke show up because she hasn’t been to one since last year before her dad, but they were over joyed. The entire night she was being pulled in different directions of her classmates wanting to dance with her or tell her about their life. Clarke felt happy tonight. She was able to pretend everything was normal. She however figured she should stop drinking before she would be hung-over and grumpy at work.

“You two go ahead and play I’m going to take a breather.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. “

 

When Clarke stood up she felt the effects of the alcohol coursing through her body. Her being left alone in her tipsy state was probably not the best idea. Her mind started to get plagued with thoughts of the past. She decided she needed to get sober and fast. Sober her was much better controlling her thoughts and packing it away. She grabbed her skateboard and made her way to the skate park a few houses away.

She was a great skateboarder so even in her intoxicated state she could skate with ease. Heck she could even Ollie and kick flip while tipsy. The more advanced tricks she could normally do, but figured she would not risk it.

She skated on the half pipe as she rattled off medical terminology with their definitions. She figured she might as well kill two birds with one stone. She would be able to study as well as keep her thoughts controlled.

 

Clarke had started to study things from her mom’s medical textbooks at home. She figured if she could just study hard enough and pursue a career in the medical field then maybe just maybe her mom would come home. Her mom would be proud and want to train her herself or help her apply to colleges. Being a doctor wasn’t her dream, but if it brought her mom home then she would definitely do it.

 

That is how Clarke found herself at a skate park rattling off medical terminology at 2 in the morning.

 

//

 

After eating dinner, Lexa headed home. At one point she lived with Anya, but then Anya moved in with Gustus and ended up marrying the guy. Anya was six years older than Lexa, but they have always been close. Anya was always looking out for her and she looked up to her for pretty much everything. She was happy when she married Gustus because Gustus was the same way. They were both protective over her even if they didn’t have to be. They were the best family she could ask for.

 

So Lexa lived alone, she didn’t care much to get a roommate because she could afford the place on her own. It may seem lonely to others, but Lexa was always so busy that she never gave it a second thought.

 

When she reached home she made herself a cup of tea as she started to do laundry and other chores. She then turned on Netflix and got into bed. She tried to unwind and fall asleep, but she couldn’t. Her mind just kept drifting to all the things she needed to do for her lessons, techniques she could try with Aden, Clarke being so…Clarke, the things she needed to pick up at the grocery store… many many thoughts that kept her from much needed sleep.

 

Lexa looked at the clock. 1:30am was blinking back at her. She let out a groan and kicked off her blankets.

_‘Maybe a walk would be good, maybe I’ll just go to the 24 hour store and pick up what I need that way it’s one less thing to think about…yep it’s decided’_ she thought as she grabbed a hoodie and threw it on. She looked down at her pajama pants and contemplated changing it. She decided to throw on a pair of skinny jeans since she had a reputation to uphold.

 

The store was only a block away. She entered the store and roamed the isles. She only needed a few things, such as toothpaste, soap, batteries and maybe even a candy bar. She left the store with her one bag. She decided to take the alternate route home to get a change of scenery.

Lexa always enjoyed walking at night, she was hardly scared because her neighborhood was fairly safe, that plus her training in self-defense since she could walk, put her mind at ease.

 

As she was passing the park she heard a rolling noise that got her attention. _‘Who is even up at this time’_ she asked herself when she looked down at her watch reading 2:08 am. As she reached closer to the park she heard a voice.

 

“Jaundice: yellowing of the skin or the eyes. Usually caused by obstruction of the bile duct, or by liver disease.”

 

_‘What in the world…’_

Lexa couldn’t help, but walk closer to the voice.

 

“Lithiasis is the term used for an abnormal condition of stones”

 

_‘Just turn around Lexa..Why are you willingly putting yourself in danger?’_

“Wait..I know that voice…”

 

“The root “acous” means hearing… adip means gland…No wait…that’s not right…it means….shit…..oh fat! It means fat”

 

Lexa made it to the half pipe where the voice was coming from. The person was skating casually and would do a trick after every sentence said. Never would Lexa ever guess that the person she found in the park at this hour would be Clarke. She slowly approached the girl careful not to scare her. _‘What are the chances that I see her twice in one night? She’s EVERYWHERE!’_

 

“albumin means..”

 

“Clarke?” Lexa cut off whatever the meaning of albumin was.

 

The girl visibly tensed as she hopped off her skateboard and got into a defensive stance. She visibly relaxed when she saw who it was.

 

‘Oh..Hey Miss Woods.” The girl kinda slurred.

 

_‘Is she…drunk?’_

 

“Clarke…are you drunk?”

“No..nope..Maybe just a little tipsy, but I’m working on it.” She said as she started skating again.

 

Clarke must be feeling the alcohol because she didn’t even care as to why her teacher was in the park talking to her, she just carried on.

 

“albumin means…ughhh what does it mean again?....think Clarke..” Clarke’s face was distraught. Like everything counted on her knowing what “albumin” meant.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa tried to get the girls attention again. “Why are you rattling off medical terms?” she really meant to ask _‘why are you in the park at 2 in the morning’_ , but her curiosity got the best of her.

 

The girl who still seemed to be searching deep for the meaning of the term, replied with, “ I NEED to be a doctor.”

 

“Why do you need to be a doctor?” again Lexa asked the non-important questions. She wanted to slap herself for not being in control of her words.

 

“Because I DO Miss Woods. Everything depends on this..on me.”

 

“okay..” Lexa said not quite understanding.

 

“OH MY GOSH!” Clarke said with her eyes as wide as could be. “I need your help Miss Woods!”

“What’s wrong Clarke? Are you okay?” Lexa started to worry and _‘why do I keep saying her name?’_

 

“What was the answer for number 5 on the worksheet? I looked and read and read and looked and …and.. I can’t figure it out..just that one…like why?”

Lexa let out a chuckle. This girl was in the middle of the park asking her a homework question. Before Lexa could reply Clarke spoke up again.

 

“What is in the bag Miss Woods?” Clarke asked curiously pointing to brown bag from the store.

 

“Well aren’t you just curious tonight”

 

“Yep” She popped the ‘p’ as she continued to skate up and down the ramp.

“You know you’re really good at skateboarding. It’s kind of hard to believe you fell earlier this week.”

Clarke looked at her confused. Not seeming to understand what the brunette was saying.

 

“The bruise on your face” She pointed to Clarke’s cheek.

 

Clarke just shrugged. “Do you want to try?”

 

“Try what?”

“To skateboard! C’mon pretty please! I can teach you! Just like you teach us in class.”

“No thank you. I am content with having both feet on the ground.”

 

Clarke got down from the ramp and walked over to Lexa, plopping down right beside her. “You have really pretty eyes you know.”

 

Lexa felt a swooping in her stomach. She cursed its unexpectedness. “Uhm..thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry that you hate me.” Clarke stated softly.

Lexa was having a hard time following along with the jumping around of this conversation.

She looked at the girl who brought her knees to her chest. She looked so vulnerable, much different than she did earlier today. Lexa took a deep breath and sat down next to the girl.

“I don’t hate you Clarke. I don’t even know you.”

“Oh” was all Clarke replied. “I’m kinda mad at you.”

_‘at me? What!_

_’_ “May I ask why?”

“You complicate things.”

“I don’t think I understand Clarke.”

 

“Princess! Princess!” was a voice coming closer to them.

“What the hell! I come to pick you guys up from the party and you’re missing! “

 

_‘Who is this guy?’_ Lexa thought as she sat more up getting ready to protect them if she needed to.

 

“Hey Bell” Clarke grinned Cheekily.

Lexa relaxed a bit since she obviously knew the guy _. ‘What’s with the ‘princess’ name? and why is a smile like that directed at him.’_ Lexa cursed herself for thinking that last bit. She doesn’t even know how this girl could be so infuriating yet charming at the same time.

 

“Don’t “hey Bell me!” Octavia and Raven couldn’t find you and panicked. What the hell were you thinking Clarke!” He was so focused on the blonde that he didn’t even realize Lexa sitting right next to him.

 

_‘Talk to her one more time like that’_ Lexa thought as she clenched her jaw.

 

Clarke's features faltered. “I—I was thinking that I needed to stop thinking. I—It hurts Bell.” Clarke subconsciously grabbed her right shoulder.

_‘What hurts?’_ Lexa’s eyes scanned over the blonde’s body to see if she was physically hurt.

 

Bellamy’s face softened. “Shh.. It’s okay he said as he placed his hand over hers. I just was worried, it’s been a while since you been out to a party.”

 

_‘So she’s not a party animal per se…’_

 

Clarke quickly put back up the wall just as quickly as it came down. “Eh. Guess I can’t handle my alcohol like before.” She let out a forced chuckle.

 

Lexa studied the girl in front of her. Just as Lexa get’s to see a glimpse of vulnerability, a mask rapidly replaces it repeatedly. She was starting to get whiplash from it all.

 

“Claaaaarrrrkeeeey!” Raven and O seemed to have spotted them and making their way over.

 

Bellamy just seemed to notice that there was another person there.

“Uhm. Who are you?” He asked eyeing up Lexa.

 

_‘Someone that doesn’t want to know you’_ she thought

 

Lexa just sat up and gave him a once over, not impressed at all.

 

“MISS WOODS?” Raven gapped when she saw the brunette.

“Reyes…Blake.” She gave a small nod to the two girls.

“Will everyone be able to get back home safely tonight?” She asked as she stood and clasped her hands behind her back.

The two girls just nodded, still shocked to see their teacher and trying to act somewhat sober.

“Yah. They will ride with me.” Bellamy said still eyeing her up to get a read on what kind of person she was.

“Very well. I shall see you in class on Monday.” She started to walk off but turned around “and I expect no more interruptions next class.”

With that she turned and walked away, but then she heard the blonde’s voice “BYE MISS WOODS! I’m still mad at you, even if you have pretty eyes!”

 

Lexa was turned around so they had no clue that the deepest blush found it’s way on her face. _‘I complicate things? What does that mean?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffered from writers block on this one. I have the story planned out as a whole and all these ideas, but it's hard to break up into chapters. I just want to get to all the juicy parts already, but I realize I must set the story up instead of jumping right in. So thank you for bearing with me:)  
> Also, once again Thank you soooo much for all the comments and Kudos! I repeatedly say that, but that's because I really do appreciate it. I read and re-read them constantly...is that weird? 0.0


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is hot and cold when it comes to Lexa.   
> Lexa seems to always take one step forward and three steps back with Clarke.  
> Must Clarke be so damn difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I really really really am sorry for the delay. Went back to college and suddenly had all these papers due that are not as much fun as writing fanfic:/ I promise you the next update will not take as long. I actually started writing this chapter after I received the emails of the comments asking for an update and I wanted to write more, but I figured I should just post what I have so I don't keep you guys waiting for another week!  
>  So not much interaction, but the next chapter on should have a lot more happening with more Clexa interactions:)

Lexa reached home and she could not get the blonde out of her mind. She was stuck on the fact that Clarke said she complicated things. What kind of things did she complicate? She definitely was not getting any sleep tonight. She thought back to Clarke saying she had nice eyes, no “pretty” that was the word she used. Just thinking about it sent a weird feeling to her stomach. At least it was the weekend and she could use the break away from her students and teacher duties and a much needed break to clear her mind of these questions she had concerning Clarke.

 

//

Clarke woke up with a headache and two hazel eyes staring down at her.

“Hey Clarke!” Aden pretty much screamed. She grimaced but still ended up smiling. He was 12 years old he doesn’t know what a hang over feels like so she can’t get mad at him.

“Hey budd. Did you have a good night?”

“yep!! I beat Gina and Bell at connect four, battle ships, and war!”

“Good job…you are doing the Griffin name proud” she chuckled.

He smiled a huge proud smile, but then his features dropped. “What time do you have to work today?”

Clarke saw his smile fall and she felt like someone punched her in the stomach. She really wish they could spend more time together, but she told herself that keeping him safe and fed is more important. She checked her watch, it was 8:06 am.

“In about an hour, but I have to leave to get my uniform from the apartment. Are you going to stay with Bell them today?”

Aden wasn’t sure if his training were on weekends too. He never bothered to ask, but he figured he’d show up just in case. Besides he rather train anyway, it was something that he enjoyed and it’s been a while since he had an activity to occupy his mind. Asher was out of town visiting his dad so he figured that was his best option.

“Can I go to the library today? I want to play on the computer.”

“Of course, but stay inside the building and if you get bored ask to borrow a phone and call Bell. I’ll make sure he keeps his phone on him.” Her eyes softened as she looked at her brother. “Hey Aden..”

He noticed the change in tone in her words and looked up to meet her eyes.

“Thanks for being understanding about this. I know you must hate always going to the library or shuffling between my friends and I promise it won’t be like this forever, Once I graduate and can make more money then it’ll be better.”

 

“I don’t mind.” He shrugged. “Besides, when mom comes back home we will be back on our feet and everything will go back to normal.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

 

Clarke felt her eyes start to water and blinked them back before Aden could see. He still held out hope that his mom would be coming home and she did as well. She could handle her own disappointment if it didn’t happen, but she doesn’t know if she could watch her brother go through the same thing. He was still young, he was still innocent, he didn’t deserve any of this. She had to shake her head to stop the thoughts because if she kept thinking about it the angrier she would get.

“Yeah budd, I hope so.” She gave a half smile and hugged him. “Let’s get going so I can get you to the library.”

 

On the walk to the apartment, the early morning events came back into her head. She was skateboarding and Ms. Woods was there. Why was Ms. Woods in the park anyway? She doesn’t think she asked…or maybe she didn’t remember.

“Shit!” She muttered under her breath when she remembers complimenting her teacher on her features and being mad at her. How could she be so stupid. Wait, could there be a chance this was all some strange, vivid dream?

 

“Everything okay?” Aden asked looking confused.

 

“Yeah, just was thinking.”

 

They made it to their apartment and Clarke grabbed her uniform shirt and some remaining homework. She then cursed to herself because she forgot she needed to give Aden something for his lunch. Gina fed him waffles this morning and she was grateful for that, but now she needed to find something for his lunch and their cabinets were empty. She had the canned foods, but that was their dinner. She couldn’t give him money because she didn’t want him leaving the library. She stood in the kitchen with her hands gripping the counter. She had to figure something out, she would bring him food, but today was their busy day and she didn’t have a break.

 

She grabbed the canned spaghetti and put it in a container. She had the canned ravioli for his dinner and he could eat her spaghetti for lunch. What she made in tips today she could use to buy more food. Let’s hope today her customers were feeling generous.

 

“Okay Aden…Let’s get going.”

Once they reached the library Clarke turned to face her brother.

She handed Aden the food and kissed his head. “I’m working at the coffee shop and then I’m working at the diner. It is going to be a long day and I’ll make it back before the library closes. If you call Bellamy make sure he brings you back to the library so I can get you. Please don’t spend all day on the computer. Got it?”

 

“Yes Maam” Aden mock soluted. “Have a good day at work, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Clarke smiled. “And Aden..”

“Stay out of trouble, I know Clarke.”

Clarke just laughed and threw her bag over her shoulders before skating away.

 

Aden walked to the library doors and watched as Clarke rounded the corner and left. He stood there for an extra minute just to be sure before he ran across the street to the gym.

 

//

Anya was lounging on the couch on the second floor when Lexa walked in. The second floor was where they held their classes, but it was also where the two just hung out. Today there were no classes to teach and there were only a few people on the lower level working out.

Lexa walked in and plopped down on the couch next to Anya as she let out a huge sigh.

“What’s wrong with you?” Anya asked as she took in the sight of Lexa with her head thrown back.

“Long night.” Lexa replied.

“Oh really.” Anya smirked and lifted her eye brows suggestively.

“Not what you’re thinking An!”

“Geesh apparently not if you are this tense.” Anya commented. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lexa let out another sigh. She was torn on whether to tell her cousin about the mysterious girl that occupied her thoughts. She wouldn’t tell her that Clarke was the girl that worked at the bar, no she decided she would keep that information to herself since the blonde did stay true to her word and quit her job, besides knowing Anya she probably doesn’t even remember what the girl looked like.

“There’s this girl… she just..” Lexa figured it wouldn’t hurt to tell Anya about the girl, but now that she started talking she couldn’t figure out what she wanted to say. She thought a lot about the girl, but now she couldn’t put her thoughts into words.

“Hold up… you’re telling me you met someone?” Anya tried to make out the words Lexa was failing to say.

“No, no it’s a student of mine. I just can’t figure her out and its getting on my nerves.”

“They are teenagers, no one can figure them out.” Anya chuckled. “You were just a teen yourself only a couple years ago and God knows you were a pain in my ass.”

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad…besides this is different. There’s more to her than your normal teenager, at least I think… and I just don’t know what it is.”

“Wait a minute.” Anya sat up in the chair and focused on Lexa. “You don’t have feelings for her, do you?”

“No! definitely not! She’s my student and I am worried as her teacher what is going on.”

“Okay.” Anya said, still looking at her quizzically. She decided to just let it go. “Is she failing your class or something?”

“No, actually she’s doing really well…”

“Then it’s probably nothing. You should stop worrying about it until there is reason to.”

“You’re probably right.” Lexa muttered.

“I’m always right” Anya smirked.

 

There was a light tapping on the door.

“That’s weird, who would come up here?” Lexa said.

“ENTER!” Anya yelled.

 

Aden came walking in with a smile. “Hey guys!” he said waving excitedly.

Anya and Lexa both looked at each other confused.

“Hey Kid, what are you doing here?” Anya asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m here to train?” Aden said as a question rather than an asnwer.

“Classes are only on the week days.” She informed him.

Aden’s face had disappointment written all over it as he put his head down. “Oh. Okay. Sorry to bother you.”

Anya’s face softened at the boy. She turned to look at Lexa who had the same expression.

“You’re not bothering us, kid. You can stay if you want, but it’s Saturday, don’t you have things to do and places to be?”

Aden lifted his head. “My sister is picking me up at the library later. I have nothing else to do.”

“Well then get over here and start your stretches.” Anya chuckled.

This kid was dedicated, she would give him that. He seemed like a sweet kid and not an annoying brat like most of the others his age. He was very respectful to them and that was something she appreciated.

Aden beamed and ran over to the couches to start his stretches.

“Hey Lexa.”

“Hey Aden. You must enjoy reading if you are always at the library.” Lexa assumed as she smiled at the boy.

Aden just shrugged, not giving her a real answer. “I rather be here. I want to be fast and strong just like Anya!” he exclaimed proudly.

Anya, who was listening smiled at this. “I told you I’m the best Lex.” Anya shot her a wink.

“I would disagree.” Lexa chuckled. “You aren’t as young as you use to be so enjoy it while you can.”

“Hey! I’m 27. That is only six years older than you and even in my 90’s I’d be able to take you. Don’t forget who taught you everything you know.” Anya playfully shot back.

“If that is what you believe then you are entitled to your opinions.” Lexa said with her chin held high but a playful smirk on her face.

“You guys are funny” Aden laughed. “So are we going to do this or what?” He said jumping up and down.

 

They spent the next few hours training. It wasn’t something the girls were planning on doing with their day, but when Aden showed up they couldn’t deny him. They went over stances, punches, and even kicks. Aden did them well. He still fumbled a bit, but with a little more practice there was no doubt he’d have it down, especially with how determined he was. He fell a few times which he brushed off by laughing and soon all three of them were laughing. Anya put on gloves and taught Aden how to block punches. It was a lot of information for the day and it was only lunch time.

 

They went back to the couches and turned on the T.V. to relax. Aden was now hungry working up an appetite and decided to pull out his lunch.

“Do you mind if I eat in here?” Aden asked.

“Of course not.” Lexa replied. She looked at his container of what seemed to be spaghetti, but honestly she wasn’t sure because it just didn’t look appealing. Anya was the one to speak up.

“What is that?” She asked pointing to the container.

“Spaghetti!” Aden stated as he searched for the fork in his bag.

“That doesn’t look like spaghetti. Who cooked this for you?” Anya asked curiously.

“Chef Boyardee.” Aden said, not looking up from searching for his fork that fell somewhere in his bag.

Anya made a disgusted face. “Never heard of him and I don’t think I want to.”

“It isn’t as bad as it looks, it’s actually my sister’s favorite one, my favorite is the ravioli, but the ravioli is my dinner.” Aden said distractedly. “Wait a minute…” he said as he looked back up at the container. “I think she gave me her dinner for lunch.” He shook his head not believing his sister would give up her dinner for him.

“You okay?” Anya asked concerned seeing the boys the contemplation.

Anya and Lexa shared a look. She doesn’t know what came over the boy, but she had this need to put the smile back on his face.

“What do you say we go to subway and I get you a sandwich, that way you have no excuse to suck at training this afternoon.” Anya teased.

Aden beamed up at her. “Okay! Thank you!” He said and rushed over and gave her a huge hug.

They walked down the street to subway. Anya and Lexa were looking at Aden perplexed on why the boy seemed to be looking around every corner. It seemed like he was trying not to be seen, but they didn’t mention it. After a very heated lunch discussion of which football team should go to the Superbowl, the trio made their way back to the gym where they watched a movie to settle their stomachs. Aden ended up falling asleep on Lexa’s shoulder and she just smiled down at him. She took out the papers from her bag to grade while Anya finished up some papers with the gym.

“He seems like a good kid.” Lexa said watching Aden sleep, but talking to Anya.

Anya glanced up from her papers to look at the sleeping boy. “yah” A small smile appeared on her face. “but I wonder why he is always at that library. You think your student is a mystery, but I think Aden is one as well.”

“Yah …maybe” Lexa said as her mind began to be occupied with thoughts just of the mention of Clarke.

Anya’s, on the other hand, was swimming through the possibilities of Aden. She wasn’t blind to the fact that Aden avoided questions about home or that he was at the library from day in and day out, she thought maybe his home life just wasn’t ideal and he needed an escape, but she didn’t want to assume so she would wait until he was ready to talk.

Anya’s phone rang which seemed to startle the boy. His eyes flew open and he jumped up.

“Hey, its okay, you’re okay” Lexa tried to comfort.

“WHAT TIME IS IT?” Aden practically yelled as he tried to search for something to tell him the time.

“6:10pm”

Aden slumped back in the chair and let out a relieved breath. Clarke would be coming in about an hour. He had time to sneak back to the library before she noticed. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to rid it of sleep, but when he looked up the two women were staring at him.

“Sorry.” He said blushing, realizing how embarrassing his actions were. “I better go. Thank you for everything.” He said as he made his way and hugged the girls.

“No Problem Aden. Will you be coming by tomorrow? Lexa won’t be here and I usually come in later on Sundays, but if you are coming in I’ll be earlier.” Anya doesn’t know what came over her or why she feels so devoted to this boy, but she does. She wanted to be here for him if he needed it and she knew Lexa felt the same. Lexa wasn’t one for many words with people she just met, but the way she is looking at Aden, she knows she cares for him.

“Asher and I are going to go to the skate park tomorrow. I will see you Monday after school for self defense class though!” Aden smiled and waved to the two before walking out the door.

Anya and Lexa smiled at the retreating boy before Lexa turned to the other woman, “You’ve got a soft spot for that kid, Finally someone has broken into that icy exterior of yours” Lexa chuckled

“Hey! For one, Gustus broke that icy exterior thing I had going on…that bastard…and two, I do not have a “soft spot” for him I just appreciate that he isn’t one of those snobby brats that think they are all that or think that they deserve everything and it should be handed to them.”

“If you say so…” Lexa smirked knowing that what she said may be true, but she definitely had a soft spot for the boy.

 

//

The Class went well. Everyone sat in their seats, were on time, and followed directions. Her eyes wondered off to where the blonde was sitting a few times, but she managed to control it and turn away before anyone noticed. Clarke was struggling to stay awake in her class, she could tell by the way her eyelids would droop down and she would quickly shoot her head up. ‘ _This girl needs to work on her sleep schedule.’_

The bell rang and the students hurried out of the room. It was always impressive to her how fast they could clear out. She was busy stuffing her papers into the desk drawer that she didn’t realize someone was in front of her.

She glanced up when she heard a faint cough.

“Clarke…Is there something I can do for you?”

“I just- Uhm- Friday night…or I guess Saturday morning..” Clarke trailed off seeing if the woman in front of her would pick up the hint. She spent a lot of the weekend thinking back on the park and she concluded that there was a 95% chance she was not dreaming. She wanted to ask Raven and O, but didn’t want to open up that conversation to questions she couldn’t answer.

“What about it?” Lexa asked, face blank of emotion.

Clarke gulped. _‘Yep, it definitely was not a dream’_ she thought.

“I just wanted to apologize if what I said made you uncomfortable.” Clarke said softly as she shifted back and forth on her feet.

“Was it untrue?” Lexa studied the girl in front of her with an eyebrow raised in question.

_‘Yes, say Yes Clarke, that way she doesn’t think you’re a creep and doesn’t ask you about the complication she is.’_ Clarke thought, but of course her lips had a mind of its own. “Not Necessarily.” She murmured.

“Then do not apologize. Everyone has a right to their own opinion and you should never apologize for yours. You said what you believe to be true and I was not uncomfortable, a little curious maybe, but not uncomfortable.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say to that so she just nodded.

Lexa picked up her bag and slung it across her shoulder. “You are headed to Art now, yes?”

“Yeah” Clarke unconsciously smiled when she thought about her favorite class. Lexa saw the girls smile and it immediately had her swooning.

“Do you mind if I walk with you? I have some papers I need to drop off with Echo.”

“Not at all, Miss Woods.” Clarke responded. She was starting to feel a little more comfortable speaking to her teacher. Miss Woods didn’t seem to be that much older than her and all though she was still irritated with her, she couldn’t deny the fact that she was easy to talk to and drop dead gorgeous, but Clarke wasn’t about to admit that.

They fell into light conversation. They talked about the worksheet that was handed out in class, they talked about what they did over the weekend, Clarke may have lied a bit, and Clarke even found out that the woman’s favorite cereal was Honey bunches of Oats. How they got on that subject, she couldn’t quite remember.

“Good Morning Clarke, Miss Woods.” Echo greeted both of them.

“Good morning Ms. E” Clarke responded.

“Your painting is coming along beautifully, don’t forget in two weeks the school decides which ones will be displayed in the Art Show AND there will be representatives from prestige art schools who will award two individuals with a scholarship. Now as a teacher I’m not suppose to choose favorites, but I’m rooting for you kid.” Echo smiled at Clarke who had the biggest smile on her face. Her eyes lit up with the information.

Art was always her passion. She always had a dream of going to art school, but she never voiced this dream. Her dad knew though, he always knew her better than anyone else. Her mom probably assumed she would be going the medical route though. Clarke did enjoy the medical mysteries, but it did not compare to her love for art.

However, she was torn. Being a doctor was the practical route. It was the route that would make her mom proud of her. It’s the route that would make her mom not regret coming back, IF she came back. Either way, in order to go off to college she needed her mom here. She needed her mom to be a mom again and be here for her kids. She sighed. She figured she would just do her best on the painting and pray to get the scholarship so she had the option open. She has been wrong about her mother before, she never thought she would leave them but she did. Maybe, just maybe art school was in her future.

 

Lexa watched as the light from Clarke’s eyes soon dimmed. She wondered what the girl was thinking. One moment she seemed over the moon about this art show and the next it seemed like there was a storm of different emotions behind those eyes. She just wished the girl would talk to her instead of having her go crazy over assuming things. She knew not everyone was an open book, she herself was definitely not one, but just this once she wished she could read her mind.

Clarke thanked Echo and made her way to her station.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Lexa told Echo.

“Done what?” Echo asked curiously.

Lexa looked to where Clarke was grabbing her paints. “Give her hope. What if she doesn’t get into the Art show? She will be crushed.”

“You haven’t seen her art have you?” Echo smirked. After she got no response from Lexa she added, “Follow me.”

Lexa followed Echo into the back room where there were shelves and shelves filled with Canvases. Echo went about the room and pulled out three medium size canvases and propped them up.

Lexa was entranced by the paintings she saw. She never studied art in her life, but she could appreciate a piece when she saw it. It was absolutely breath taking. The raw emotions behind every piece captivated her. She stood there looking at it with awe.

Looking at one of the pieces she felt pain and loneliness. There was a dark figure on its knees reaching out in the distance at something that was too faded to see. Another painting was of a man looking out into the sunset. The colors seemed to blend together, really capturing the essence of a beautiful sunset that was almost realistic. The third painting was abstract, there were a series of harsh black lines, red splashes, and different hues of orange and yellow She didn’t understand what it meant, but the painting itself protruded anger.

“Do you still think it was false hope?” Echo stated taking in the awe struck Lexa.

Lexa just nodded her head no. “She- she did all these?”

“Yep. There are so many more. That girl is talented, always has been. I seen her in other classes and then I see her in here and its like she’s at peace here. My door is always open to my students and she is the one that utilizes it the most.”

“She continues to surprise me.” Lexa mumbled, not meaning to say it out loud.

“You care for her” Echo said as more of a statement than a question.

“I just – worry about her.” Lexa responded.

“Don’t be, that girl is resilient. I know she may have gotten in trouble a few times in your class, but she’s got a good head on her shoulders. Besides, I heard about the fight in your class and *whistles I don’t know how Clarke kept it together. I think I lost all respect for Queen.”

“Wait, How do you know what happened? Not even I know the whole story.” Lexa remarked.

“Pshh I do not give away my sources, but it’s not worth even repeating.”

Lexa slumped in defeat. “Well just stop informing Anya about what you hear because she has been on my case lately.”

“Well you are going soft commander…” Echo teased.

Lexa just rolled her eyes and scanned the room for the blonde. “Where’d she go?” Lexa commented mostly to herself, but again Echo heard.

“I don’t know. Everyday she leaves at the same time, claiming to clear her head. Then she returns about 5 minutes later. She must have just left.” Echo said as she glanced down at her watch.

Lexa just nodded. Another mystery to the blonde. She thanks Echo and leaves to go prep for her next class. On her way to the room she hears a familiar voice. _‘So that’s where she ran off to’_

//

 

Clarke makes her way to the familiar path leading to the payphone. Some days she would use it and other days she would just wait, hoping for it to ring. Today she found some change on the sidewalk. She took a deep breath as she placed the money and dialed the number. It started ringing. She couldn’t help the anxious feeling that made its way to the pit of her stomach, but as usual, she was disappointed.

 

_Hi, you’ve reached Dr. Abby Griffin, leave a name and number and I’ll get back to you_

 

“Hey Mom, its me. You’re going to have to pick up one of these days or call me back…I miss you… we miss you… Just come home, please. Aden got an A on his math test and he can’t wait to show you, he’s really come a long way. As for me, well nothing new since the last time I spoke to your voicemail. I got a new teacher. She’s very…intense…intimidating too, but I can tell she’s a nice person. I think she just wants what’s best for us so she’s been pushing our brains to the limits in psychology.” Clarke chuckles.

 

Lexa turned the corner and heard Clarke’s voice more clearly now. She didn’t hear the first part of the conversation, but she did hear the part about someone being intense and intimidating. Then the girl said psychology and Lexa realized she was talking about her! But to whom?

 

“There’s an art show coming up in two weeks. It starts at 7pm on the 16th. I could be in it and I want you to be there. I---“

 

The message was cut off, she could never say all that she wanted to say in the amount of time it gave her, this is why she needed her mother to answer. She didn’t need to say anything, couldn’t she just answer and let Clarke tell her about her day or how much she misses her.

 

Clarke hung up the phone, but didn’t move from the spot she was in. “I need you.” She finished her sentence to no one.

 

Lexa should move, she really shouldn’t have been ease dropping, but when she found out that the little she heard was about her, she couldn’t get her ears to turn off or her feet to work properly. Clarke looked so vulnerable right now. She could tell whoever she was on the phone with, she missed dearly and Lexa really hoped that they would be at the art show. Clarke’s art was stunning and it deserved to be showed off. Suddenly Clarke turned on her feet, probably to go back to class, but she stopped abruptly when she noticed her.

_‘I’m sure she doesn’t think I was eavesdropping’_ she thought

Clarke was clenching her jaw. “How much of that did you hear?” She said clearly annoyed at the invasion of privacy. _‘okay so she knows she was eavesdropping’_

“Not much, I promise. Sort of just the ending,” Lexa swore she saw relief flood through Clarke, but she could be mistaken.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lexa asked. She was not one to be initiating conversation like this or to talk about feelings, but with Clarke it came easy. She wanted to hear about the girl’s day, she wanted to see the smile on her face again. She told herself that it was the mystery of Clarke Griffin that captivated her, but deep down she knew that was not the complete truth.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Clarke shrugged.

_‘Okay so all the progress she made earlier was clearly erased as Clarke seemed to be on the defense now.’_ “That didn’t seem like nothing.” Lexa said standing a little taller and lifting her chin high as she would in class.

Several expressions passed over the girls face, anger, sadness, annoyance, then finally… something Lexa couldn’t quite figure out. “Miss Woods…why me?” She questioned softly as she threw her head back to look to the ceiling.

Lexa thought the girl would elaborate, but she didn’t. “What do you mean?”

Clarke turned to face her completely now. “Why me? You are always questioning me. I try to blend in and you just keep picking me out.”

“You’re my student. I wouldn’t be so concerned if you would just stop being so difficult.” Lexa said before she could even think why.

Anger filled the blonde’s eyes, but it soon subsided. She exhaled and slumped her shoulders.

“I just miss someone that’s all.”

“The person on the phone.” Lexa said as a statement rather than a question.

Clarke nodded, “and I don’t think the person I miss exists anymore.” Her eyes’ started to glisten as if she was struggling to hold back the tears.

Lexa unconsciously took a step forward. She was trying to think of what Clarke just said. “We all miss someone. It’s a part of life. It hurts, but there’s nothing we can do about it, but move forward.”

“What do you mean? How do you just move forward?” Clarke asked clearly confused.

“You just shut it off.” Lexa responded, looking forward, but not at Clarke.

“What? Your feelings?”

Lexa gave a slight nod.

“Hah! If only it were that simple!” Clarke rolled her eyes.

They both were now leaning against the lockers in silence. Before Clarke spoke up. “So who was it that you missed?”

Lexa looked at the younger girl and squinted her eyes. _‘Do I open up or just shut her out? I mean how do I expect her to open up if I don’t’_

“My parents died when I was young, too young to remember them. I somehow missed them though and found myself wondering what they were like. I ended up moving in with my Aunt, uncle, and my cousin, Anya. I had a great childhood and life. Filled with family and love. So I managed to put it out of my mind, until suddenly I turned 18 and got my inheritance. All these emotions came flooding back. Then there’s Costia. We dated throughout High school, but she moved away for college. Long story, short: I missed her so much, until finally we broke it off. She is still my really good friend, but missing your friend is easier than missing your other half. So I learned to deal with it.”

Green eyes bore into the blue ones in front of her. Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Echo who rounded the corner.

“There you are Clarke. I got worried because you are usually back in your seat by now. You need to head back to class to finish today’s assignment.”

 

“Yes, Ms. E.” The blonde walked towards the door, giving one last glance over her shoulder to Lexa who was still leaning on the lockers.

Lexa gave a slight smile, before the girl completely exited.

She thought about how Clarke opened up a bit to her and the smile on her face grew. She finally was on her way to figuring out this girl and once she has she can put her out of her thoughts.

Little did she know the next week would bring more questions than answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of questions Lexa has continues to grow.

As she sits in the classroom waiting for the bell to ring and the start of class, the door is being slammed open and in walks none other than the blonde. She holds the same angry face that she had with her altercation with Ontari and she knows, she knows whatever it is the girl is royally pissed off. Not even a couple seconds later, in comes the two brunettes on her tail. They look equally as mad, but she can’t help but think they don’t hold the same threat as Clarke. Unlike Clarke they voice their thoughts.

“What the fuck! This is bullshit Clarke! Tell the woman you refuse to work with her! Or heck I’ll work with her and put her in her place!” Raven vented.

“You know she can’t do that Rae! You heard Miss Rivers! This project is 25% of our grade and there is no switching. I agree though… this is fucked up.” Octavia responded.

Clarke visibly inhaled and exhaled two long breaths before turning to her friends. “I don’t like it any more than you do, but like you said, its part of our grade so like it or not I’m stuck with her. Let’s just hope we can get through this with as minimum talking as possible.”

Walking in was Ontari Queen and she was headed right for Clarke. _‘This can’t be good’_ Lexa thought.

“Hey partner, looking forward to working with you.” Ontari winked and walked away.

To Clarkes credit she didn’t make any visible movement except the clenching of her fist and the tightening of her jaw. Lexa still didn’t know what went down between them, but she grew curious with every interaction between the two.

“DAMN! Why are the hot ones always the bitchy ones?” Raven groaned.

Octavia whipped her head around. “You think Ontari is hot?”

Raven just shrugged her shoulders.

“My Mortal enemy is off limits Rae!” Clarke said as she took her seat.

“Oh please, like I’d ever go for her. We would end up in a fist fight five minutes into any date!”

“Well you never did like things easy” Octavia joked.

All three girls shivered at the thought of Raven going for Ontari. “Okay let’s stop talking about this! That’s just messed up.”

All three girls chuckled and pulled out their supplies. Clarke looked up and blue locked with green. Suddenly the bell rang and she tore her eyes away.

 

Lexa rose from her desk. “Good Morning Class. We have done a lot of bookwork lately as well as lectures. I now want you folks to apply all that you are learning and come up with a social experiment to do. You do not have to decide right now, I want you to take this class to do some research and think about what you may do. I need you to write a paper that outlines your experiment and its results. You have a few weeks to work on this. Any questions?”

 

Raven shot her hand up, but before she could voice her question Lexa answered it. “No Miss Reyes you may not use any kind of explosives nor can you put any of your participants in harms way!”

“Hey that wasn’t what I was going to ask...”

“And no you may not do anything illegal or anything that could get you expelled claiming it is for a school project.” Lexa added as she stared at the girl.

Raven dropped her head, no longer needing to ask her question. The room around her chuckled. Then Clarke was laughing and patting Ravens shoulder in comfort.

Lexa had to stop herself from smiling upon hearing Clarke’s laugh. In a way she did that, she put the smile on her face and she loved knowing that. She also wouldn’t admit it, but Raven was growing on her. The girl was quite literally a firecracker. She was also a genius, maybe not in psychology, but definitely in the other sciences. She was sassy and just very entertaining to be around. Then there was Octavia. Octavia was quieter than Raven, but they both shared the same personality. Octavia has this determination in everything she does. Then there was Clarke. Clarke was… well she wasn’t quite sure how to explain the girl. She was a bit of everything. She realized that as a trio, they were seriously a force to be reckon with.

//

 

“Again.” Lexa ordered.

Aden twisted the stick expertly and swung at Lexa who dodged it.

“UGH! I can’t do it!” Aden frustratingly yelled and dropped his head.

Lexa walked over to the boy and lifted his chin for him to look at her.

“Aden. Look at me. You are doing a great job so stop beating yourself up. I have been training for many many years and today is your first day using the stick. Imagine how it would look if you beat me. Anya was my mentor and she would disown me.” Lexa let out a chuckle to make the boy smile. It seemed to work because Aden let out a small smile. Lexa leaned closer to him. “Also, there are days I can’t beat Anya, but I let her think its because I let her win…but don’t tell her I told you that.” She said as she ruffled the boy’s hair. “Ready to go again?”

“Yah! Let’s do this.” Aden exclaimed as he got into his stance.

The sound of sticks meeting was heard throughout the room. Anya walked in and saw the two fighting. She was impressed on how far the boy had come in just a few weeks. He was holding up well against Lexa.

“Feel like going up against the champion?” Anya voiced.

Both Aden and Lexa stopped to look at her. Aden looked a little scared and he visibly gulped.

“He’s already up against the champion.” Lexa smirked.

“Hah! Yah right kid.” Anya snorted. “Take a break, I’ll take it from here.”

Lexa chuckled and threw the stick at Anya who gracefully caught it. Lexa grabbed her towel to wipe the sweat from her face and took a cool sip of water. Aden must have been doing well because Lexa heard the soft praises of Anya.

“Keep your arm up, good Aden”, “That was good. Do that again.” Anya hardly gave out praise so to hear her doing it to Aden made Lexa grin.

Then her phone chimed and before Lexa could look at who it was she heard Aden yelp. She quickly turned her head to see what had happened. Anya was inspecting the boys face in her hands.

“Shit sorry Aden!” Anya said brushing the side of his cheek. The boy winced.

“It’s okay Anya, I’m fine.” He said as he brushed the woman’s hands away from his face and gave her a reassuring smile.

Lexa was now in front of the boy inspecting him. He had a slight bruise forming on his cheek but nothing bad. “What happened?”

“Kid got distracted when your phone went off, so his grip was not firm, when I hit his stick, well let’s just say his stick hit him.” Anya said as she shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

“Well when you put it like that, that makes me sound pathetic!” Aden huffed.

“Let’s get you some ice for that Aden, we don’t need your parents suing us” Lexa joked as she headed towards the fridge to get an ice pack.

Aden gulped. How was he supposed to explain this to Clarke? Normal people don’t get bruised up at the library.

Lexa saw the worry on Aden’s features. “You okay Aden?”

“Yah…I just…got lost in thought.” He grabbed the bag from Lexa and hoped that this ice would make the bruise disappear all together.

“Maybe that’s enough for today.” Anya said plopping down on the couch.

“What! NO! I was just about to beat you!” Aden whined.

“Kid, you hit yourself in the face with your own stick. I don’t think close is the word you want to use.” Anya laughed.

“What is it that they say? If the student looks bad then so does the teacher?” Aden crossed his arms and smirked at them.

“HEY!” Lexa feigned offense, but couldn’t help the smirk that accompanied it.

“Touché kid, touché.” Anya replied.

She then brought out three apples and tossed one to the other two. They sat down and started to play cards.

“Can I ask you guys something?” Aden piped up.

“You just did.” Anya answered.

“Fine. Can I ask you two things?”

“You just did.”

Aden let out a huff and an eye roll. He seemed to be getting more and more comfortable with the two.

“Anya stop messing with him!” Lexa intervened as she put down a green UNO card. “Aden you can ask us anything.”

“You guys are girls right…” Aden started to say.

“Wow. What gave it away?” Anya chuckled as she put an 8 card down.

Lexa just raised her eyebrows at him.

“No No. That wasn’t my question...I just meant…what do girls like? How does one go about impressing a girl?” Aden asked nervously as he fidgeted with his hands.

Both women looked at each other and shared a knowing smile. Aden missed the exchange because he still did not look up.

“Does this girl have a name?” Anya elbowed him.

Aden’s eyes shot up. “What no! No! Just asking in general…for a friend.” Aden blushed.

“Mhhhmm I see. Well Lexa is the expert in impressing girls so maybe we should give this one to her, Lex?”

“Hey! I am NOT an expert! DRAW FOUR for that!” Lexa put down a ‘draw four’ card that had Anya stubbornly picking up from the deck.

“Okay so hypothetically what is this girl like?” Lexa questioned Aden. She saw his eyes grow distant and a sappy smile make its way to his face.

“She’s kind and smart and she’s shorter than me, but definitely a lot tougher. She laughs a lot too, which makes everyone else laugh. She’s one of those girls that is soooo beautiful, but she doesn’t know it you know?”

Aden was rambling on about this girl and staring off into the distance as if she was there. He seemed to realize where he was because when he came to he saw the two women staring at him. Anya had her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. Lexa’s mouth was parted and her eyes were on him but it’s as if she was lost in her own thoughts by the words he just said. The crimson shade found its way to his cheeks. “Hypothetically of course!” He added.

“Of course!” Anya replied, the game long forgotten.

Lexa snapped out of it and she quickly shook her head as if getting rid of whatever or whoever she was thinking about. She too sported the same color cheeks as Aden, which made Aden wonder what was on her mind.

Lexa cleared her throat. “ Sounds to me like she’s someone special. It’s been a while since I was twelve so I am not sure exactly how to impress her, but I do know that you have to be yourself. Never make yourself to be anyone else. The right girl will be impressed just with your unique self. You said she likes to laugh, show her that you can make her laugh. You say she’s beautiful, but doesn’t know it. Well, tell her until she believes it.” Lexa advised Aden.

She honestly didn’t know what to say to him, so she told him what she would do in his shoes. She also was trying to find a reason as to why a certain blonde popped into her head when Aden was gushing about his “friend’s” “hypothetical” crush.

“Okay! I can do that!” Aden beamed. “Uh I mean I’ll tell my friend that.”

“Yah you do that.”

Aden got up and walked over to the window. Lexa laughed to herself because she could tell the boy was trying to avoid more questions now. He stood by the window for a bit but then a sudden gasp was leaving his mouth and he was running out the door faster than she ever seen him run.

_‘What was that about?’_ She thought, but when she looked over at Anya, the women had the same question on her face.

“What just happened?” they blurted out.

“Maybe he just got embarrassed with this whole crush thing. That’s the only thing that explains it.”

“Whatever it was, it was weird, but hey at least we know the kid is fast.”

“Yep. You think he went back to the library?” Lexa walked over to the window. They were still on the second floor, but it had a clear view of the library across the street. That’s when she saw Aden, but it wasn’t just Aden. She saw the back of a big guy whose body was blocking the person with blonde hair. The guy was about to swing at the girl, but Aden kicked him behind his leg, just as Anya had shown him. The guy went down, but Lexa knew it wouldn’t keep him down.

“ANYA!!!!” Was all she could yell out before she was running out the door and down the flights of stairs. She didn’t even have time to process the scene she witnessed. She just knew Aden was in trouble.

Anya didn’t need to see what she saw. Anya was out of her seat and running behind her. They could always tell when something was wrong and she knew the way that she said the girl’s name would convey what she couldn’t say or even know how to say.

Lexa didn’t know what the hell was going on, but she also wasn’t prepared to see Aden trapped between the library wall and a girl. Lexa froze for just a second to assess the scene. There was a man who looked like he was in his thirties who looked pissed off, probably from what Aden had done. The man threw a punch, but it didn’t hit Aden. The girl she realized was shielding him. She didn’t fight back and Lexa knew it was because if she moved, even the slightest, Aden would be exposed. Anya seemed to have caught up and was assessing as well. Both women took off in a sprint and that is when she was met with the site of exactly who the girl was. Clarke.

//

The morning pretty much sucked for Clarke. It all started when Miss. Rivers decided to pair her up with Ontari. It wasn’t that Miss Rivers purposely paired them up, no, it was the fact that she drew names out of a hat and with just her luck she ended up with Queen. Miss rivers however did not want to hear the fact that they did not like each other, in the least bit. She just went on saying we need to “figure it out.” She didn’t have a problem with Ontari before, it was always Ontari who had a problem with her, but ever since that comment about her father, Clarke did not want to be in the same room as her. I mean who in his or her right mind says something so cruel about someone you love. All she knows was, if Ontari says something else about her father she would snap and its very likely she’ll end up in jail and Aden without a home. SO she needed to keep her feelings in check.

Luckily, after that fiasco, Raven snuck her into the tech room at lunch and Octavia, Rae and her watched movies on the projector. It also was a plus that she got to see Miss Woods today. She may still be annoyed at the woman and her constant questions, but she did appreciate her beauty and intelligence.

Her day continued on normally. She picked Aden up from school and dropped him off at the library. She then went to the diner for her shift. After her diner shift, she had to make her way to the coffee shop to work another shift. Her shift at the diner ended an hour early so she decided to pick Aden up now. She had no one to watch him tonight so he would be coming with her to work with her. They had two hours together maybe they could go to the park for a bit and she could teach him a new trick on his board, she thought.

Clarke reached the familiar street of the library, which was illuminated with the streetlights. She was walking towards the door when she saw him. Quint. Her eyes grew wide and she turned quickly, hoping he didn’t see her. She wasn’t so lucky.

“HEY!” Quint yelled as he grabbed her shoulder to spin her around. She smelled the alcohol on his breath. No surprise there.

She came face to face with the man. Quint was one of the guys she hustled out of some money at the pool table. He had tried to take his anger out on her, but she was too quick for his drunken state. Apparently, he wasn’t too drunk to forget her face because here he was still completely pissed in front of her.

Clarke got into a defensive stance and checked her surroundings for possible help. She seemed to be on the side of the library now. She was relieved that she ran into him before she had picked Aden up, she didn’t need Aden’s face associated with hers when it came to this guy.

“Where’s my money girl!” Quint snarled.

“I won the game, a bet is a bet” Clarke replied as she brought her hands into fist.

Quints anger seemed to reach a new level as he took a step towards her, Clarke instinctively stepped back.

“You think you can make me look like a fool?” Quint grunted as he took another step.

“I can’t take all the credit for that, you seem to do that on your own.” Clarke couldn’t help but bite back. She wasn’t going to be some coward and it didn’t seem like anyone was around to get her out of this situation.

She was mentally making note of the guy’s movements. The way he tightened his fist. The movement of his eyes and legs. _‘I can do this. I can do this. Hold your ground.’_ She tried to give herself a pep talk. Adrenaline slowly making its way to her body. _‘Fight or flight. I am not a runner.’_ She continued to chant.

“You think you’re funny, I’ll give you something to laugh about..” Quint swung his arm, but Clarke saw his movement and swiftly dodged the hit. She was thanking the alcohol in his system when she saw him stumble and try to regain her balance. She knew she should get away from him, but there was nowhere to go but the library and she was not about to put her brother in danger. She would have to wait this one out.

Quint swung again with his other arm. She barely dodged that one. His actions were getting desperate as he started to swing frantically and she just kept backing up. Clarke saw an opening and swung. Her punch landed on his jaw. It didn’t seem to have any other impact than making him growl in anger. He grabbed her by the shoulder. She tried to wiggle free but his hold was strong. He brought his fist back, ready to connect with her face. Clarke instinctually screwed her eyes shut, waiting for impact.

It never came. Instead a low painful grunt escaped the man’s mouth. His leg had buckled from where Aden had kicked him.

ADEN? Clarke’s mouth flew open and eyes increased in size as she tried to get her mind to wrap around the moment _. ‘ADENS HERE SHIT! ADEN’_ Her thoughts went into overdrive. Before she could get a word out Aden ran to her and hugged her.

“CLARKE ARE YOU OKAY!?”

She hugged her brother back just as tightly for only a second before pulling him away.

“ADEN GO INSIDE NOW!”

“I’M NOT LEAVI˜NG YOU!” He screamed.

Quint seemed to have regained his strength and lunged toward the two. “YOU STUPID BOY!”

Clarke sidestepped pulling Aden with her. She was successful in avoiding his lunge, but it put her in the worst possible spot. She found herself in the corner of the building with nowhere to escape. She pulled Aden directly behind her, shielding him the best she could.

She wanted to scream at herself for putting her brother in danger. Her eyes brimmed with tears at just the thought of him being hurt. She got a new found determination to do everything in her power to not let that happen. She planted her foot in the ground just as Quint brought his fist to her stomach. The air left her lunges as she coughed and struggled to breathe. Aden was squirming behind her trying to get out to help, but she had to stay put. As much as she wanted to fight, Aden was her priority. She didn’t attempt to dodge the punch in fear it would put Aden in harms way so she stood straighter as another punch connected with her stomach. The adrenaline pumping through her body masked the full impact of the pain, but she still struggled to breathe.

“AFTER I’M DONE WITH YOU! THE LITTLE TWERP IS NEXT” Quint spit out. He was about to land a punch to her jaw when she heard a loud noise that could only be described as a war cry, and then Quint was on his knees crying out in pain. Clarke looked up to see Miss Woods kicking his feet out from under him and another woman successfully catching him in his nose. Blood came gushing out and the man screamed in agony. The women rushed to their side. Quint took this opportunity to stumble away.

“HE’S GETTING AWAY!” the other woman yelled and went to go after him, but Miss Woods stopped her.

“No Check Aden. We will deal with him after.” Miss Woods commanded.

Clarke was still struggling to calm herself down. It was hard to hear as the adrenaline coursed through her and all she could do was gasp for air.

Aden pushed his way out from behind her and away from Anya.

She didn’t even realize it started to rain until Aden was in front of her, hair matted to his face.

“CLARKE! CLARKE!” Aden’s facial expressions gave away his fear. His eyes glossed over with tears threatening to fall.

Miss Woods was at her side in an instant trying to get her to stand straight. She did not have time to think of the woman or why she was here because she had to comfort Aden.

She grabbed Aden’s cheeks and looked him in the eye. “Hey! I’m okay. Look at me. I’m okay…okay?” Aden nodded as a tear made its escape. Clarke looked the boy over for any injuries starting with his legs. He seemed to be fine until she made her way to his face. She didn’t notice it before, but the boy had a fresh bruise on his cheek. Not entirely dark, but noticeable.

“DID HE TOUCH YOU!” Clarke growled in anger.

Aden shook his head no, but then he noticed Clarke’s gaze set on his cheek and his eyes bulged. “NO NO HE DIDN’T”

“Your face ADEN! Who did that to you?” Leave it to Clarke to take a beating and worry about a bruise on his cheek.

Aden couldn’t help the side-glance he threw to Anya. He was trying to look at her for help and really didn’t mean his glance to indicate that she was in fact what happened.

Clarke followed his gaze to the mystery women in question. Her eyes grew deadly. “YOU HURT MY BROTHER!” Clarke yelled through gritted teeth. She lunged toward Anya, ignoring her aching stomach. Aden Jumped in front of Anya just as Lexa got a hold of Clarke and was holding her back. Anya didn’t seem fazed. She stood up straight and crossed her arms, squinting her eyes at Clarke, trying to get a read on her.

“Who the hell are you!? And what is going on here?” Clarke directed the second question to Aden.

“Clarke…CLARKE!” Clarke didn’t register Miss Woods voice until she raised it. She turned to look at her teacher. Green eyes were filled with worry. She got lost in them, but only for a moment.

Anya was next to Aden giving him an inspection as well. “I’m going to call the police!” Anya stated.

“NO! No Police.” Clarke blurted out.

Lexa was baffled. She had no clue what was going on and why Clarke wouldn’t just let her call the police. The word ‘brother’ kept replaying in her mind as well. Clarke had a brother. Aden was Clarke’s brother. She struggled to process the information and decided to voice another question.

“Clarke, who was that guy?”

“No one.” Clarke answered.

“That didn’t seem like no one.”

Clarke shrugged. “Wrong place at the wrong time.” There it was again, the blonde’s short quipped responses.

The rain started to come down harder.

“Maybe we should continue this conversation not in the rain.” Anya remarked as she gestured across the street to the gym.

“Aden and I will walk home.” Clarke responded as she moved closer to her brother.

“Clarke!” Lexa sighed exasperated. “Let me at least give you a ride.”

“No we’re fine. Thanks for the help, but we really must go.”

“Clarke it is pouring, just get in the car.”

“Miss Woods, you are not my teacher right now, you are just some concerned citizen and you really shouldn’t be!”

“Well if you’re not going to let me give you a ride then I will walk you both home!” _‘Why must she be so stubborn’_ Lexa thought.

Clarke really shouldn’t agree, but she needed answers. She would be fine. What harm could one ride be, right?

“Fine. We will take your car, but only because I don’t need this one getting sick.” She hugged Aden to her side.

“I’m going to go close up the gym. Call me when you get them home.” Anya said and gave Lexa a look that said they would have a long conversation tonight. With that, Anya ran across the street.

Fortunately, Lexa was parked on the same side as the library and she ushered Aden and Clarke into her car. All three of them were soaked, so she put the heater on. Both Clarke and Aden were in the backseat. Aden was leaning onto Clarke while she ran her fingers through her hair.

Lexa had a lot more questions concerning Clarke Griffin than she did last week. The list kept adding on. She glanced at them repeatedly through the mirror. Lexa tried to hurry to get them home, knowing their parents would be worried about them, how was she going to explain to them what happened when she didn’t even know herself?

Lexa pulled up to the apartment complex Clarke had directed her to. She got out of the car to open the door for the two. It was pouring now, she luckily had an umbrella under her seat.

“We got it from here. Thanks.” Clarke mumbled.

“Yah Thank you!” Aden threw himself at the women engulfing her in his famous hugs.

“I’m not leaving you folks to walk in the rain and especially after what just happened. I’m coming with you.”

“N-No.” Clarke stuttered out. It seemed to have been her favorite word.

“It was not a question Clarke, besides your parents might have questions.”

Both Aden and Clarke exchanged worried looks.

They walked to the lobby and rode up the elevator to the third floor. Aden and Lexa shivered from the cold, but Clarke didn’t seem to. Clarke pulled Aden closer to her to use her body heat to warm him up. Her mind was racing on what to do next. She obviously had to invite Miss Woods in. The woman did save them and she was shivering. Clarke was not heartless she knew she at least had to let the woman dry up, but having Miss Woods in her home was risky, especially when she thinks there are parents she will need to talk to. She also needed to be back at work in an hour!

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Aden looked just as nervous on what Clarke was doing. No one besides for Asher, Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy has been in the apartment. They all walked in deafening silence to the door. Clarke gulped. Let’s see if she can lie her way through this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Lexa knows the two new blondes in her life are related.  
> So I wanted to get this up last week and I feel really bad that I didn't. I checked my emails everyday worried that I would have people yelling at me, but everyone was so nice! I know I say this every time but sorry it took so long. Finals is in two weeks and I have been swamped. Good news is two weeks and I will be able to focus more on the story:) You guys have stayed on my butt continuously asking me to update and I appreciate it:) I have so many scenes I want to incorporate into this story but I had to cut a few because I couldn't seem to write it well:/ anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment if you were waiting for it for a while. I just wanted to write it and get it out to you guys! Thanks for the comments and kudos! It makes my day every time!   
> Hope you have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Quint arrived which led to Miss Woods discovering the two blondes are related.   
> This Chapter:  
> Lexa steps foot into the Griffin household. Lots of talking, but will questions be answered?

Clarke takes her time taking out the keys from her bag. She is running through the list of possible explanations to all the questions she knows is coming. She can feel the brunette looking at her. She knows Aden is just as worried. She just hopes whatever connection Miss Woods and her brother has, that he didn’t tell her anything. Her hand finds the cold metal. She takes a deep breath as she sticks it in the key hole and opens the door.

 

Clarke steps into the darkness. She turns to the other two who have yet to step past the opening. Aden is looking at her, silently questioning what is happening.

“Miss Woods” she looks into those piercing green eyes and gulps, “you can come inside to dry off. Just let me get us some light.” Clarke turns and walks a couple of steps into the darkness before flicking on a lantern. The light illuminates the room as much as a cheap battery powered lantern would.

 

Miss Wood’s eyebrows scrunch together as she makes a quick assessment of the apartment. She gives a small nod in thanks and steps in. Aden watched her step into the apartment and took that as his cue. He walked in, kicked off his shoes, and threw his skateboard on the floor before plopping down on the couch.

 

The two girls were still staring at each other. No one bothering to speak for now, until Clarke turned to her brother whose feet were propped up on the couch.

 

“Uh Uh…No!” Clarke said shaking her head at the boy. “Aden pick up your stuff and put it in your room. And get out of your wet clothes before you get sick.”

 

“But…” Aden started to say before he was cut off.

“Or would now be the time that you explain to me why you were not in the library?” She added.

“I’m going to go dry off.” He shot off the couch and grabbed his skateboard along with the flashlight on the stand and headed down the hallway.

“Mhm…We will pick this conversation up after Aden!” She crossed her arms as she watched her brother retreat. The clearing of a throat brought her back to the other person in the room. _‘oh yeah…she’s still here..shit.’_

 

“Miss Woods….Uhm….have a seat. I’ll go get you some clothes and a towel.” _‘shit wait…should I leave her alone? What if she snoops..’_ “but uhmm can you just stay in the living room? My mom doesn’t want people she hasn’t met in our place…I’m sure you can understand.” Clarke added.

 

Lexa looked at her and nodded. “Of course. And just a towel will do, thanks.”

 

With that Clarke left her teacher sitting in the living room while she tried not to freak out at how bad this could end up.

 

//

 

With Aden in his room and Clarke getting a towel, Lexa was left in the living room. She stayed put in her spot, as not to intrude, but she did glace around to take in her surroundings. It was a smaller apartment than she expected. In fact, she expected the girl to live in a house. The apartment was pretty basic, but it lacked personal belongings. The shelves were bare of any picture frames. Most homes she goes to there are lines and lines of pictures framing every corner of the house. Even in her own apartment she had multiple pictures put up. As much as she wanted to continue to take in her surroundings, her head was starting to hurt with all the questions floating around. There were just too many to count and she needed answers.

 

She realized she promised Anya she would call once she got the two home. She knew it was rude to have a phone conversation right now, but the girl’s parents didn’t seem to be home and she knew Anya would be worried. Since Clarke still didn’t appear she took out her phone and dialed.

 

Anya picked up on the first ring.

 

“Are they okay?” Anya skipped all greetings and jumped straight in.

“Yeah. I think so.” Lexa sighed.

“Did you take them home?”

“Yeah. I am currently in the living room. I just wanted to call you so you wouldn’t worry.”

“Thanks for that. Oh shoot I almost forgot! I have the kid’s bag, you know, since he left in such a rush.”

“I can get it and bring it back here.”

“I can just drop it off with you since I’m driving home now.”

Lexa thought about it. She didn’t want to give away the address without their permission, even if she knew Anya.

As if on cue, Aden came walking in.

“Hold on, An.”

“Hey Aden, Anya has your school bag. Is it okay if she drops it off here?” Lexa asked the boy.

Aden looked at her as he thought for a moment. He knew Anya wasn’t a stranger, so that wouldn’t be a problem, but would Clarke mind? I mean she did let Lexa into the apartment. Anya and Lexa were one in the same so… “Yeah!” He shrugged. “No problem! Tell her thanks!”

Lexa eyed him for a bit, wondering if it was really okay. His smile convinced her and she was soon telling Anya the address.

 

When she hung up the phone she saw Aden looking at her with his head tilted.

“My sister calls you Miss Woods…that means you’re her teacher?” Aden asked.

Lexa nodded. “I’m a substitute teacher.” Lexa doesn’t know why she said that or if it mattered.

Aden just nodded in response, trying to rack his brain around everything.

“Aden, why doesn’t the electric work?” Lexa asked curiously. She wanted to ask the moment she saw the girl turn on the lantern, but with all the questions swimming around in her head she figured she should wait until they were actually inside.

Aden looked like a deer caught in a headlight. _What was that about?_

“uhm. Uh… you see…”

“There’s something wrong with the wiring. The landlord already talked to us and said he would get someone to fix it next week. There were lots of technical terms on what happened, but I’m no electrician so I won’t be able to repeat it back to you.” Clarke intervened as she made her way directly in front of Lexa, handing her a towel and some clothes.

_Okay, I mean I guess that makes sense, but…_ ”How long has it been since you had electric?”

“Just a couple of days.” Clarke said nonchalantly.

“Why are they making you wait so long? I will go talk to this landlord and get this situated!”

“No!” Clarke burst out, “It’s fine Miss Woods, we got it handled.”

“Lexa.” The brunette interjected.

“What?” Asked a confused blonde.

“It’s Lexa. When we aren’t in the classroom, just call me Lexa. You are making me feel much older than I am. Besides I’m not your teacher right now, I’m just a ‘concerned citizen’.” Lexa couldn’t help but throw the blonde’s words, from earlier, back at her. She even added a slight smirk so the girl would know she didn’t mean it in a derogatory way. She also felt like she needed to cut through some of the tension in this room.

Clarke visibly gulped and gave a slight nod.

“Well, Lexa…” Clarke tested out.

Lexa didn’t know why, but the way the girl said her name seemed different from everyone else. She didn’t have time to contemplate it because Clarke continued to speak.

“Bathroom is down the hall to the left. I know you said you didn’t need clothes, but I don’t need you getting sick and taking revenge on me by failing me. Besides, it would be weird to get a substitute for a substitute don’t you think?” Clarke gave the slightest of smiles.

 

Lexa smiled back, appreciating the attempt to make this less awkward than it actually was. She took the clothes and headed down the hallway. Once the door was closed she heard the whispers of the siblings. However, they were talking too soft for her to make out the exact words. She was torn on changing slow so she could take a little breather to get her thoughts in order or fast so she could get her questions answered quicker.

 

//

As soon as she heard the bathroom door close she snapped her head towards her brother.

“Aden, You need to tell me RIGHT NOW if she knows anything! Did you tell her anything, anything at all because if we are going to get through this I need to know what I’m in for and what she already knows!” Clarke whisper-yelled.

 

She really wanted to know how the hell her brother and her teacher knew each other, but she didn’t know how long she had before Miss Woo—Lexa came back and needed to get the most important things out of the way. She took a breath. She was angry and she needed to calm down. She wasn’t angry at Aden, well she was, but only for the fact that he went behind her back. She knew her brother didn’t know Lexa was her teacher, so she didn’t blame Aden for that. She was just extremely frustrated that once again, things couldn’t go smoothly. She had to figure out how to get out of this mess and fast.

“No…No. I promise Clarke. I didn’t tell them anything at all.” Aden shook his head vigorously.

Clarke sighed. Her eyes softened as she looked at her brother. She lifted his chin up so he could look at her,” Don’t worry. You and me, remember?”

Aden nodded and smiled at that.

“Okay. We just need to---“

 

Her sentence was cut off by a knocking at the door. Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. _I don’t remember Rae or O saying they were coming?_ She took the few steps toward the door, but Aden beat her to it. As he flew the door open she was greeted with the woman from earlier.

“Anya!” Aden greeted.

Now that Clarke got a good look at her, she realized it was the woman that was with Lexa at the bar. Clarke’s surprise must have been deciphered as confusion because the woman spoke,” The kid said it was okay to bring his backpack.”

_‘Okay! NOW she was going to murder her brother, but at least the woman didn’t seem to recognize her.’_

Aden gave her a guilty smile. “I figured since you let Lexa in…besides I needed my homework for tomorrow.”

Clarke gave her brother a stare that communicated with him just how much trouble he was in.

“So you’re Clarke, Aden’s sister. I’m Anya…”

“The one who hit my brother in the face.” Clarke finished.

“He hit himself in the face.” Anya smirked and Aden blushed, signifying to Clarke that this could very well be true. Anya then eyed Clarke, “I like you.” She said simply before her attention was drawn behind Clarke.

“Hey Lex.”

 

Clarke turned to see Lexa dried and dressed in one of her t-shirts and sweat pants. It took her a minute to recollect herself. She never seen Lexa in such casual clothing making her look almost normal, still beautiful, but normal. Her hardcore, stoicism she exuberated in the classroom tucked away for now.

“Hey An, Thanks for brining the bag.” They all stood their awkwardly staring at each other.

Thankfully Aden spoke up. “Hey Anya, I have this book I borrowed from the library that I want you to look at about a few moves I want to try.”

“Okay, sounds good.” The woman replied with a chuckle.

“Okay, come with me.” He said as he moved aside so she could come into the house. _‘Okay, maybe she wasn’t so thankful for Aden speaking up, now she had two of them in her house.’_

 

She didn’t know the woman, but she could tell that Aden and her were close by the way they interacted. Besides, she trusted Lexa, well trusted Lexa enough to be in their house without worrying that they would kill her and her brother, but not trust her with her secrets.

She just huffed in defeat and closed the door. She turned to those green eyes and there was a mutual understanding that NOW some questions will be answered…hopefully.

 

//

Anya followed Aden down the hallway. He was talking animatedly about the moves in the book, but Anya only caught parts of it. _‘Why in the hell are there only lanterns for lights in this place?’_ She thought to herself, but figured she would ask Lexa later. As they got to his room, Aden started looking for the book.

 

“Your room is really clean.” Anya voiced as she looked around.

“Yeah, my sister makes me clean it.” He huffed as he rolled his eyes and continued to look through his bookshelf.

Anya continued to look at things around the room as she waited for Aden. She came across a schedule that was posted on the wall. “Your mother is a doctor?” Anya asked.

It wasn’t hard to guess. The schedule was entitled, “Mom’s work schedule” and had the hospital’s contact information.

Aden whipped his head around, but seemed to realize what Anya was looking at. His mom’s schedule from when she was still here. She changed her hours when her dad died (adding on more, of course) and had made them a schedule to post up. Guess he never took it down.

“Yeah. She’s a surgeon.”

“She really works all these hours?” Anya asked baffled. The schedule was intense to say the least. The woman had no day off and she only came home for about 4 hours at ungodly times.

Aden gulped. This was getting into dangerous territory. Luckily he found the book. “Found it!” He yelled a little too loudly. “I marked the pages with the fighting techniques that seemed interesting. You can look it over and we can talk about it later.” He smiled.

“Will do.” Anya replied. “I won’t see you for a few days though.”

“Why not?” Aden pouted.

“Gustus and I are going to New York to visit family. We leave in two hours. So I should get going.” Anya stated, but she took in the sad look on Aden’s face and his slumped shoulders. “Hey, it’s only for a couple days! Gives me time to look over this book and teach you the best techniques.”

Aden perked up immediately.

“See you soon kid.” Anya ruffled his hair and headed out. She walked right pass the two in the living room, who didn’t even seem to notice her until she was opening the door. A nod and a short wave later and she was out of the apartment.

It wasn’t hard to piece together that the mystery girl Lexa talked about was the blonde sitting in front of her _._ She could see why Lexa was intrigued, but she hopes her cousin stayed smart about it. However, she had no time to think about that because she had a plane to catch. Maybe once boarded, she can revisit these thoughts. Besides, she knew she wasn’t going to be the only one plagued by thoughts tonight and she was sure Lexa would be calling her first thing in the morning.

//

 

Once again, both girls were left in the living room. It took less than a minute of staring before they spoke up.

“Where are your parents, Clarke?”

“How do you know, Aden?”

They both asked at the same time. Clarke had her arms across her chest in opposition. Both glared at the other, waiting for a response.

Lexa decided to answer. She had the feeling the blonde would not be backing down.

“Aden has been training with us.”

“Training?”

“He comes to the gym for our self defense class.”

“YOU’RE TEACHING MY BROTHER TO FIGHT?”

Aden was on his way back into the living room and just turned the corner when he heard those words. He turned on his heels and headed back down the hallway before he could be caught. He figured it would be best if he sat this one out. Maybe he could just ease drop from the room.

“It’s not like that. It’s self defense class, Clarke.”

“Call it what you want, but it is still fighting. You saw him today! He kicked Qui—urghh—the guy in the leg! Your ‘class’ is making him think he is safe to go against someone bigger! Aden could have gotten hurt!”

“Again…It was SELF DEFENSE!” Lexa was now the one with her arms crossed and voice raised.

“Whatever it is, it stops today.” Clarke took a step closer.

“Listen” Lexa breathed out, “I’m sorry that you didn’t know your brother was in our class. I was under the impression he had permission from your parents. So maybe I should be having this conversation with your parents instead of you.”

“YEAH WELL THEY AREN’T HERE.” Clarke said through clenched teeth. How could Lexa get her so worked up.

Lexa on the other hand was getting equally as annoyed. She didn’t know why Clarke was so angry and why did it seem so hot in here? They were in each other’s personal bubbles now, neither of them backing down.

“I CAN obviously see that! So where are they?”

Lexa stared into blue eyes as they bore into her.

It got eerily quiet as she waited for Clarke to speak.

“My dad…” Clarke swallowed, “My dad..he..” She couldn’t say it. So she settled with, “He’s not here anymore.”

There was a story there. Maybe, that’s what has been going on with Clarke. Their father left, but she wasn’t going to push it. She knew it wasn’t time to get into that. Clarke said it as if it didn’t phase her, but she could see it in her face for that split second before the mask went back up. The pain in the girls eyes made her just want to reach out and …comfort her? No, they weren’t friends yet. Maybe they never would be, but it didn’t stop her from caring for the girl.

Lexa gave a short nod in understanding. “…and your mom?”

“Work.”

“She’s a doctor right?”

“Surgeon.”

“Okay, well… I will wait and explain to her the misunderstanding.”

Clarke’s eyes shot up. “You can’t”

“Look, if you don’t want me to say anything about what happened at the library, I won’t. It’s not my story to tell and frankly I don’t know what happened myself. I still think you should make a police report, but something tells me you won’t. BUT the moment your brother stepped into my cousin’s gym he became our responsibility and I owe it to your mom to explain what we do---”

“No” Clarke held up her hand to interrupt. “I mean you can’t because she’s at work…out of the country.”

Lexa’s brows scrunched together as she took in the information. Clarke figured she should add.

“She’ll be back next week, but that’s a while for you to be waiting here.”

“She’s at work out of the country?” Lexa muttered in confusion _. ‘What kind of mother leaves her kids alone?_ _Well Clarke is a senior in high school and can take care of herself, but there’s also Aden. What if the girl decided to throw a party. Her mother must trust her. AND the lights went off while her mother is away? How is she so calm?’_

“—best cardiac surgeon there is so they flew her over. It’s not her first time traveling so no big deal and it’s for a good cause.” Lexa was brought out of her thoughts when she realized Clarke was talking. She only caught the second half of what she said.

“So it’s just you and Aden, alone…in the apartment…without electricity…for an entire week.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing, isn’t it every teenager’s dream to be left alone? Besides, I told you, the lights will be fixed.” Clarke gave a chuckle. Inside she was panicking, but she was so glad that she seemed to be holding it together. Her lying has gotten pretty convincing. She just hoped Lexa bought it.

 

Lexa moved her jaw from side to side. _‘Makes sense, I still don’t like it.’_ She thought to herself. But that quickly disappeared when she remembered her next question. “What did that guy want? I know you said you didn’t know him and frankly, I don’t completely buy it, but I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt. When he approached you, what did he want? He obviously must have had an agenda and if I’m going to protect you from him I’m going to need---“

“PROTECT ME?” Clarke coughed out. “I never asked you to protect me and I don’t need it.”

Okay. Lexa admits she doesn’t know why she said that. Of course she wanted to protect the girl, but she didn’t mean to say it. It just came tumbling out before she could take it back, but why must she be so infuriating at the same time. This conversation…if you could call it that… was too intense. The room was filled with tension and Lexa was engulfed in Clarke’s scent coming from the clothes she borrowed. She needed to leave, to get her thoughts in order, but she also wanted to stay. She wanted to be right in this spot because even with the anger and confusion and the many, many questions…this was progress.

 

Of course, life had other plans. Clarke’s watch started beeping, causing the blonde to take a step back. Her eyes grew wide.

“SHIT!” She yelled. “ADEN WE HAVE TO GO!”

Before Lexa could question it, Aden was coming into the living room.

“Walk Lexa out, I need to get changed!” Clarke shouted back to Aden as she rushed down the hallway to her room. Lexa noticed the way the girl held her stomach when she turned too fast.

“Sorry for getting you in trouble Lexa.” She turned to the boy who was speaking. He had his backpack and skateboard ready to go.

“Don’t worry about it. By the looks of it, you’re the one who’s in bigger trouble than me.” She smirked and ruffled his hair.

“Just promise me you’ll say nice things at my funeral?” He joked back. The two just chuckled as they walked to the door.

They heard drawers being opened and shut along with a few curse words from Clarke.

“Wait…where are you both headed to?” Lexa asked.

“Clarke has to work and my mom doesn’t like me to stay alone so I’m going with her.” He responded.

“But your sister JUST came from work?” She said as more of a question.

“Yeah. That was the diner job, now we go to the coffee shop.”

“She has two jobs?” Lexa said more to herself than Aden. _‘If she just left the bar then how did she get these jobs so quickly? Is this why she is always tired in my class?’_ Lexa was exhausted. Every single time she gets a question answered about Clarke, she gets 3 more questions in its place.

“She must really love shoes.” Lexa muttered a little sarcastically.

“Shoes?” Aden tilted his head.

“Okay, Ready!” Clarke said a little out of breath, dressed in a polo shirt and khakis. “We have five minutes to get there.” She told her brother while they all walked out of the apartment. “Thanks for the ride Miss Woods.” She threw over her shoulder as she locked the door. Finally she turned and their eyes met.

Lexa should turn and go. Just walk away and see the girl in class. “I’ll give you a lift.” Or she could do that.

Clarke’s legged bounced and she looked at her watch again. Probably contemplating accepting the ride or being late for work.

“It’s not a problem. Aden said coffee shop, judging by your uniform it’s the one on the corner, Jaha’s right?”

Clarke took another second before she nodded. “Okay, yeah, thank you.”

“SHOT GUN!” Aden yelled out, startling the two girls.

 

They made their way to Lexa’s car and strapped in. She was glad Clarke took her up on her offer because the rain was still coming down. The drive usually took seven minutes but she was determined to get her there on time.

“What are you doing tonight Lexa?” Aden spoke up as he switched through some radio stations.

“I’ll probably grade some papers and watch a movie.”

“You’re ALWAYS grading papers!” Aden whined. ”You should stop giving them papers so you wont have to grade anymore.”

“Kid’s got a point.” Clarke spoke for the first time since entering the car. Lexa glanced in the rearview mirror and melted at the playful smile Clarke had on her face as she looked out the window. The streetlights illuminated her golden hair.

“I’ll take that into consideration.”

“What movie are you going to watch?” Aden asked again. _‘At least one of us is getting our questions answered’_ she thought.

“I have ‘The Sandlot’ on Dvd, so probably that.”

“WHAT!!!! NO FAIR! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!! Can I watch it with you?” Aden begged from his seat. He had his hands together and his bottom lip jutted out.

“Aden, leave her alone. We’re here.” Clarke spoke.

Lexa pulled on the side of the road in front of the coffee shop. Clarke quickly opened her door, but Aden didn’t move. “Pleaaassssseee, Lexa?”

“It’s fine with me, but your sister is in charge.”

The rain downgraded to a light drizzle. Clarke was standing with the door still open looking at her watch impatiently waiting for her brother to get out.

“Clarke! Please?”

“Aden, you can’t be going to a stranger’s house!”

“But she’s not a stranger! It’s Lexa! Don’t they do background checks and stuff to work in schools?”

Lexa could see Clarke was getting frustrated. She was bouncing her leg again and the clock showed that she was now a minute late for her shift.

 

Clarke was torn. She wanted Aden to have some fun and not just sit and watch her work the entire night, but Lexa was practically a stranger. She saw the way the two got along. Even with Anya, the concern and care they showed him when the situation with Quint went down and that was all she needed. She was going to go with her gut on this one.

Clarke groaned. “Where is the place?”

Aden yelped in celebration because he knew he just got his way.

“It’s literally two streets away on Polaris Street.”

“Okay” Clarke sighed looking at her brother, “but I’m going to need the address of the place and a phone number to reach you at.”

Aden opened his door and ran to hug Clarke tightly. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” She whispered in his ear. “If you run into any trouble from anyone, you still have the pepper spray I put in your bag right?”

Aden laughed. “Yes.” They both knew he wouldn’t need it but it made Clarke feel better.

Lexa came out of the car and handed Clarke the paper with the necessary information. “Don’t worry, he’ll be okay.”

“Thank you.” Clarke gave an appreciative smile. “I’ll come get him after my shift.”

“Do you want me to come get you after your shift, I mean it’s no problem, I just figured that it would be easier if…” Lexa’s rambling was cut short when Clarke put her hand on her shoulder to shut her up. It sent a shock down her arm and maybe Clarke felt it too because she abruptly pulled away.

“I have a ride, I’ll be okay.”

Lexa was still recovering so she just nodded.

Clarke turned towards her brother, ”Homework is out and ready to be checked when I come get you. Oh and Aden…”

“…Stay out of trouble.” Aden finished with a smile.

Clarke smiled and threw a short wave as she ran inside.

Lexa watched their interaction and couldn’t help but melt at the obvious love they had for each other. She found herself a little more infatuated with Clarke.

 

//

Aden must have been exhausted from today’s events because he knocked out twenty minutes into the movie. They had ordered pizza and he ate a slice then she saw him struggling to keep his eyes open. His head would droop then suddenly he would sit up. He finally lost the fight and was fast asleep. Lexa draped a blanket over his small body and turned off the television.

 

She sat on the couch watching the boy. Aden and Clarke were related. The two mysterious blondes in her life were brother and sister. Lexa thought back to her interactions with Aden and her interactions with Clarke. She didn’t know how she missed it. She wiped the tiredness from her eyes. _‘What am I going to do?’_

Earlier she asked Aden If they had any family members whose house they could stay at until their electric comes on, but Aden said no and left it at that. Lexa knew that she couldn’t just let them go back there, but she was also Clarke’s teacher. That complicated things. She didn’t know what the right thing to do in this case. She tried calling Anya to see if they could stay with her, but when she got her voicemail, she remembered Anya was on a plane.

She decided that she would talk to Clarke and figure it out. She would just wait for Clarke’s shift to end. How long could it be.

 

//

Lexa was pacing around the house. It was now past midnight and still no Clarke. _Did she get lost? Is she still working? Did something happen to her?_

Lexa wanted to drive to the coffee shop, but she had Aden, who was still sleeping.

She finally leaned back into the sofa. She was just drifting off to sleep when a slight knock came from the door. She sprang from the couch and threw the door open a little too eagerly.

Lexa was met with the blonde hair and blue eyes that plagued her thoughts. The way her heart skipped a beat confused her. “Clarke.” She breathed out, for no other reason than to have it flowing from her tongue.

Clarke’s hair was thrown into a messy bun, with loose strands framing her face. Her eyes looked tired, but the corners of her lips were pulled upwards in greeting.

“Is Aden okay?”

That’s when Lexa realized she hadn’t invited the girl in. “Yes, of course, he actually fell asleep around 9. Please, come in.” She stepped out of the way so the girl could come in.

She watched as Clarke took in her surroundings.

“Woah.” Clarke said in almost a whisper. “Your place is beautiful. Where are your roommates?”

“T-thank you. No roommates, just me.”

 

She could tell Clarke wanted to ask how she could afford it on a substitute salary, but thankfully she didn’t. She really didn’t want to think about her parents or their money.

 

“Well, I appreciate you watching my brother. I’ll go wake him up and we will get going.”

“Clarke. It’s…” She looked down at her watch. _Wait. Is that right?_ “It’s almost two in the morning! Aden’s already asleep. Why don’t you both just stay here.”

Clarke was already shaking her head. No surprise there.

“It’s fine. We don’t live that far.”

“It’s not about how far you live. It’s about you both being safe. I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight knowing that you are in a place with no electricity and with that crazy man out there.”

Clarke must have been delusional because she laughed. It wasn’t a loud laugh, but it was one that was still music to Lexa’s ears.

“So this is more for your benefit than ours?” The blonde joked with a glint in her eye.

Lexa smiled. How could she not when Clarke was smiling. It was contagious, it really was. There goes all of her credibility as a hard ass. “Yes, yes it is. So please don’t be the reason that I’m a grouch in the morning due to a lack of sleep.”

Clarke bit her lip in thought. “Okay, on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“Can I PLEASE use your shower? I am a sweaty mess.”

“You are not! You look good.” When Clarke arched her eyebrow up, Lexa realized what she said. Her eyes widened in shock. “I-I just meant you’re not a mess. Urrmm…Second door on the left. Towels are on the shelf.” Lexa said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Thank you.” Clarke said with her cheeks a little more pink than usual.

 

Lexa must have fallen asleep waiting for Clarke to come out of the shower. She woke up on the sofa next to Aden. She turned her head to the other sofa, but no signs of blonde. She checked her watch. 3:30am. She thought maybe Clarke would be in one of the guest bedrooms, but no such luck. On her way back into the living room, she caught sight of blonde. Clarke was sitting on one of the couches on the balcony. “Why is she still up?”

 

Clarke jumped a little when she slid the door open.

“You scared me.” Clarke said as she went back to the papers in her lap.

“Are you doing homework?” Lexa said incredulously.

“I’m almost done. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you guys.”

“You don’t need to apologize. You know you shouldn’t stay up so late, it’s no wonder why you fall asleep in my class.” Lexa said, but not in a mean way.

“…or maybe it’s just psychology that puts me to sleep.” Clarke smirked.

Lexa didn’t understand how easily the banter came or understand why she felt giddy with the simple exchanges. She shot the girl a playful glare, nothing like the ones she inflicted on her students.

“I do need to apologize though.” Clarke tone softened as she refused to look at Lexa, opting to look at the stars above that reflected in her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Lexa finally asked.

“I didn’t mean to jump down your throat when it came to Aden, but you need to understand that my job is to keep him safe. I think I was angry at myself for not knowing the whereabouts of my brother, more than I was at you. So I’m sorry.”

“I understand. It’s been a long day for all of us.”

“I don’t understand why he wanted to learn to fight. He shouldn’t have to worry about that. He should focus on being a kid.” Clarke sighed. “Besides, I’ll always protect him.” Clarke seemed to say more to herself than Lexa.

Lexa turned her body towards Clarke. “You know it’s funny. The first day Aden showed up, his reason for being there was to protect his sister. I just assumed it was a younger one.”

Now Clarke turned her body towards the brunette. “He said that?”

“Yes, you both want the same things, question is…what do you both need protection from?” Lexa didn’t realize that that is what was bothering her until she said it.

“Life.” Clarke stated.

“He’s a good kid. I know you don’t want him in our class, but you should let him continue. He’s come a long way. Sometimes it’s not about using what you know, but the knowledge and confidence of not being scared if something was to happen.”

Clarke bit her lip. Lexa has come to realize she does it when she’s thinking hard about something. “I’ll think about it.”

“You should come by sometime too.”

“I think I’ll be okay. Thanks.” Clarke gave her a tired smile.

“I’m going to get ready for bed. You should do the same.”

Clarke nodded in agreement “I will. I just have to finish this up. Goodnight Lexa.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

 

Lexa brushed her teeth and washed her face. She figured she should check on Aden and make sure Clarke had what she needed in the guest bedroom. When she walked past the balcony she realized Clarke must have been more tired than she led on. The blonde was asleep on the balcony couch with her textbook on her chest and glasses on her face. Lexa froze for just a few seconds as her stomach flipped. She shook her head in an attempt to squash her body’s reaction to the girl. She chopped it up to nerves of having new people over. She walked over, put the books to the side, and took the glasses off the girl’s face. She didn’t know if she should leave the girl or take her inside, but she figured inside was the best option in case it rained.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered, but the girl did not stir.

Lexa leaned down and scooped the girl into her arms. Once fully in her arms the blonde cuddled in closer. Clarke’s body was warm against hers and hot breath hit her neck.

Lexa gently laid Clarke in bed and covered her in blankets

“Goodnight, Clarke.” Lexa whispered.

 

As the brunette lay in bed she found it hard to sleep. She didn’t get much of her questions concerning Clarke and Aden answered, but as of right now she was oddly okay with it. The two were with her and safe. For now, that would have to do. But in the back of her mind the question remained…How will this work? Their lives have collided and she needed to figure out just how involved she wanted to be. This could be messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a whole lot of talking. I'm sorry to disappoint. I wanted to add more things happening, but I told people I would update this weekend and the weekend flew by. All I got through was dialogue. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I really really really love all the kudos and comments. I get really nervous updating now because I don't want to let you guys down, but the response is also thrilling. Anyway, I appreciate you guy sticking with the story.   
> P.S. If anyone needs a pen pal or email buddy or twitter follower to talk about life, I am always open to making new friends. I know sometimes it's hard to talk about things with people in your life so if you need someone neutral to just listen, I am here.  
> Have a lovely day!!!!


End file.
